


A Chance of Rescue

by tkbenjamin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Collars, D/s, Kidnapping, Kids, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Two super spies find someone that needs their help, bringing three lost souls together. Derek thought he’d lost everything until evil shows its hand, suddenly he found himself away from his home and family, in a tiny town trying to get what was his back. In walk two gorgeous men, a Dom and his Sub. And then his world changes, yet again.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	A Chance of Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a conversation between Keira Marcos and Jilly James on a podcast. However this is my crazy. It is not their fault. Derek Hale needs some spoiling and there were two spies more than able to do so.  
> I am a die hard Derek/Stiles shipper, but I’m not mad at this story.  
> I also found inspiration in Keira Marcos’ Ties That Bind Universe and I have borrowed elements from it. I humbly thank her and her genius for creating it and allowing us to play in her sandbox.  
> Oh by the way, there are no werewolves in this story. I couldn’t quite sandwich werewolves and collard together comfortably.

CHAPTER ONE  
Napoleon Solo sighed and made himself as comfortable as he could. The room he was in smelled of dust and disuse. The house was a derelict and smelled little better. Napoleon counted his lucky stars the place didn’t stink of refuse and dead rodents. He leaned back into his camera scope and looked through the pinhole sized break in the blind his partner had made, so they could watch their target without being seen.

A slight noise from downstairs made him stiffen. He listened harder, his hand resting on the hilt of his UNCLE issued revolver. He relaxed just as suddenly when he recognized the sound of his partner’s gait. Turning to the door, one hand still on his gun because one could never be too cautious, and watched Ilya Kuryakin walk in carrying two large takeout coffees and a brown paper bag.

“Lunch Solo. Come eat. Anything interesting happen?” Ilya Kuryakin asked in his quiet voice.

Napoleon Solo shook his head turning to set his eye to the camera viewfinder again. He stayed that way until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew the touch to mean Kuryakin was ready to take over the watch while Napoleon got a short break. He sucked in a grateful breath and pulled away, watching as Kuryakin slid into the place he’d just vacated, placing his eye to the viewfinder in less than a second.

Napoleon walked over to the tiny table where the coffee and bag were and checked for his preferred coffee. He sniffed it out easily and took a grateful swallow. “This one horse town has a decent coffee machine and barista?” 

Kuryakin snorted. “Mrs Jenkins made the coffee for us and the pastry. She is besotted by idea we are newly collared and in love. Wanted us to have a pleasant day in the park. Drinking her coffee and eating her danish.”

“You mean Mrs. J? Our landlady at the Bed and Breakfast?” Solo asked around a mouthful of flaky pastry.

“One and only. She has an old Gaggia machine in her cupboard. She ran out and brought hazelnut syrup last night after you mentioned it. Today you have hazelnut macchiato and apricot danish.” Kuryakin said. 

“That little old woman is an angel.” Napoleon swallowed and drank again. “Cover’s working?”

Kuryakin nodded. “Like usual. They never notice anything beyond the collar you wear when you are with me. They watch but do not see.”

“Well you play the domineering Dom so well darling. Of course, they can’t see anything else. What does she think about our Mr. Argent?” Napoleon asked, finishing his last bite of danish and licking the crumbs.

Kuryakin snorted again. “She thinks he’s an old, how you say, windbag, Da. An old windbag with archaic ideas and old-fashioned views. She wouldn’t spit on him if he were on fire. Thinks his daughter is just as bad. She’s a Domme. Gerard Argent won’t accept anything but a Dom in his bloodline. He technically has two children, Kate and Chris. Christopher is not a Dom, more a Switch on the Sub side. When it was obvious Chris wouldn’t identify as a Dom, Gerard got him collared off and out of the house. Then he took charge of training his daughter to be a Domme. Neither of his children has ever received formal training. I’ve called Headquarters to try to find Christopher Argent. He should really have been in our background files. Anyway, Marco is looking into tracking him down.”

“True. It’s not often research drops the ball like this. I’m sure Marco will find him and send us the relevant details. After all he did find out about Argent’s previous longer term Subs. I’m now assuming they were the mothers. He kept both as pets, both dead from suspected strangulation. But with a lack of evidence. At least Mrs. J confirmed most of what we already new. So what’s next?”

“Next, we keep watching. Headquarters want to find out as much as possible about Gerard Argent and Kate. Their vocal support of the Submissive Ownership Bill has put them in our spotlights, yes?” Kuryakin asked in his lightly Russian accented english.

“Right,” Napoleon answered. He finished his coffee and shook himself. “You know I don’t understand it. This damned Bill. Like Submissives don’t have brains or rights. It’s ridiculous how some Doms don’t notice a submissive as an actual person. A living and breathing real person, with their own thoughts and dreams. It’s ridiculous and short sighted. And this damned collar is itchy and uncomfortable, whoever made it or bought it is a sadist and not in the good way. I have some masochistic needs so I can tell these things.” He wriggled his finger under his collar to scratch a particularly annoying little itch. 

“I’ll buy you a better one when we are back in New York,” Kuryakin said distractedly.

Napoleon’s stomach flipped over. The thought of Ilya Kuriakin buying him a collar somehow took his breath away.

“Napoleon, come look,” Kuryakin waved him over and shifted enough to let him see through the viewfinder. 

Napoleon bent down to take a look. “Well, who is that?” he drawled, his lips pursing in appreciation.

“Let me take a picture of him and send it to Headquarters.” Ilya pushed at his shoulder to make his partner move away. 

Napoleon did, a speculative look in his eye. After checking the viewfinder for a second longer Ilya snapped off a picture. He turned to their laptop, tapped and swiped through a couple of screens and sat back again. “Done. They will let us know in a few minutes.” Then he went back to the camera.

Napoleon went to stand at the side of the window. He set his eye to the sliver of a gap between the window casement and the blind and looked out. “Who ever he is, I haven’t seen him before, and he’s not in our files as a known acquaintance of the Argent’s.”

“Hmm,” Ilya hummed. 

“He sure is pretty though,” Napoleon murmured.

“Hmm,” Ilya responded. “But we shall be careful, Da. This is a case, not a club. Even if you are the master of the seduction, we shall still be careful.”

“Oh Ilya, you know I’m always careful,” Napoleon smirked.

Ilya snorted, his eye still on the viewfinder. “Please lie to someone that does not have to save your bacon on a near daily basis.”

Napoleon shrugged but kept smirking. “Admit it, it keeps you on your toes.” 

“My toes are not in question here. Yours however…” he left it hanging.

Napoleon could practically hear him thinking about the last henchman that had a penchant for cutting off toes. Napoleon shuddered and focused on the outside again. The young man was talking to Gerard Argent at the front door. Argent was laughing. His face could have been the model for any laughing villain. The young man was agitated. His hands moving around in agitation, trying to make his point and all Argent did was laugh at him. Eventually after clearly hearing enough, Argent shoved the young man away from his doorway and slammed the door shut in his face.

The young man staggered down the steps and almost fell on his ass in the dust. It took a superhuman effort for him to stay upright. Napoleon’s hands were clenched into fists at his side as he fought the urge to run out there and scoop the young man up and keep him safe and away from Argent. He heard a low sound and looked at his partner. The sound came from him, Ilya Kuryakin was growling and his hands were also clenched into fists.

“Napoleon, check the laptop. See if Headquarters has any idea on that man and if he’s involved and why,” Ilya ordered and Napoleon snapped to do as he was told.

He turned the computer to face him and woke it from its short hibernation. There was a new notification from just seconds before. “This might be it,” he said slowly, clicking into the appropriate box.

He blinked at the screen. A beautiful young man with blue-green eyes looked back at him. He had wavy brown hair and a slight five o'clock shadow. Napoleon let his gaze move down the screen. “His name is Derek Hale. Trained Sub from Beacon Hills. His family has cash. He’s a photographer, quite well known and has published a few of those big books for the coffee table. Collared by a Paige Krasekeva since they were legal. Has two kids, twins, they’re not even 2. Apparently he and Paige both trained at Le Boutique de Beacon Hills. Small and very exclusive. We’ve only got the public dossier here, so there has to be a lot we’re missing. Nothing here says he should even know Gerard Argent. He’s a Sub and if he went to Le Boutique, he’s not a poor one. They should not run in the same circles and the way Argent was laughing at him does not suggest they are friends.”

“Agreed,” Ilya said thoughtfully. “He is not wearing collar.”

Napoleon moved back to the window quickly, to try to see him again. He was standing in the middle of the street between their building and Argent’s. His hands were balled into fists. He looked furious and ready to kill. Napoleon looked closely at his neck and Ilya was right. No collar. What had happened? He glanced over at the laptop screen when his eyes caught a flicker. A new notification. He glanced outside once more then went back to the computer and clicked the new notification open. He read for a few seconds. “This might explain it. Paige Kresakeva was killed in a car accident a couple of months ago. Her children were with her. Apparently they died too. At least that’s what the official report says.”

Ilya looked up at him. “You doubt the official report?” he asked.

Napoleon shrugged. “We both know how easy it is to fake those things. But honestly, my gut is rolling with this one. Something doesn’t seem right. Or as Shakespeare once wrote, There is ‘Something fishy in the State of Denmark.”

“I am unsure Shakespeare wrote such a thing, I believe he wrote, Something is rotten in the State of Denmark.” Ilya’s voice was flat and dry.

“Perhaps. Don’t know, don’t care,” Napoleon answered. “What are we going to do about young Mr. Hale?”

Ilya returned to his surveillance. “At the moment nothing. He is not our case. Argent is. If Hale gets involved or in the way, then we shall do what we must. Hand me my coffee please. It must be cold by now.”

Napoleon handed his coffee over and watched as the blonde Russian drank most of it at once. He looked through the window gap a little longer, saw Derek Hale stomp away, full of fury that suddenly all turned to dejection and misery. Napoleon watched him until he was out of sight, then he turned away and threw himself into the only sofa in the drab little room they were using. He was tired. This surveillance was going into a full week. A full week of them pretending they were a happy, newly collared couple. They ostensibly had a room at a local quaint Bed and Breakfast where they made a show of playing the part. They had also in a way commandeered this building as their base of operations. It was almost directly in front of Argent’s lair and relatively private. They could see everything without being seen.

They would sneak in here at all hours to watch the comings and goings. So far they didn’t have much to show for it and Headquarters would soon be pulling them out and looking for another way to gather intelligence on Gerard Argent. Napoleon closed his eyes and sighed. He was rather pretty,” Ilya murmured distractedly from where he sat quietly.

“Very,” Napoleon answered.

“Why would he be here? His Domme is dead. His children are dead. He must still need to mourn his loss. Why is he here?” Ilya asked quietly.

Napoleon opened his eyes. “I’m not sure, my friend. I’m not sure. But I want to find out.”

“Da. Now get some rest. I will call you in two hours,” Ilya told him.

Napoleon nodded once, stretched out on the sofa and let his mind drift into a light doze.

*****  
Napoleon sat up and stretched. He glanced at his watch and sighed. He still had another half hour before Ilya would have called him.

“Good, you are up. I was about to wake you. There is movement. Kate and Gerard are leaving. But there is something interesting. What they are leaving with is very interesting.” Ilya said standing from his chair and pulling on his jacket. “Grab your sweater, we shall go for a stroll, Da?”

Napoleon grinned and nodded. He pulled on a cashmere sweater and wriggled into it’s soft comfort, making sure his collar was up front and personal. “So, what did you find so interesting?”

“Kate is pushing a twin stroller and having difficulty doing so, like she’s never pushed one before.”

“That is very interesting. You don’t think…” 

“I do not know, Napoleon. However, there is coincidence and there is foul play, yes? Hale is here. His Domme is dead. They had twins and Hale is here and clearly angry instead of caring for his children. We shall follow and watch.” Ilya was at the door waiting for him.

Two minutes later they were outside and strolling down the street arm in arm. They kept their pace leisurely. Just a couple out for an afternoon stroll. But they had their eyes on Kate and Gerard up ahead of them. The Argents headed for a local park, Kate struggling to push the stroller ahead of her, each dip and pebble making her curse loud enough they could hear her from where they were.

“Did you get a look at those kids Ilya?”

“Yes and I took photos. I already sent them to Headquarters.” Ilya answered. 

“How old would you say those kids are?” Napoleon asked.

“Young, no older than two and they are twins.”

“That son of a bitch,” Napoleon growled.

“Da. We shall not allow this to continue my friend. I promise, even if Headquarters wishes us not to help, we shall set things to rights.”

Napoleon nodded, and they kept strolling quietly for a few minutes. “I think there is someone in the park. Sitting on one of the benches. Can you make out who it is?”

“Stop. Kate and Gerard are slowing down,” Ilya said softly, pulling Napoleon to a stop in front of him. He turned Napoleon to face him, a possessive grin on his face. He stepped in close and ran his fingers through his partner’s hair. Ilya moved slowly and brushed his lips over Napoleon’s, all the while his gaze was fixed on the father and daughter standing at the edge of the park who were looking about them. Their gazes passed directly over the kissing couple then eventually kept going.

Ilya pulled back, tugged Napoleon’s clothing right then took his hand and started walking again. Napoleon swallowed and took in a deep breath. “Not bad. For a first kiss.”

Ilya gave a sharp laugh. “I shall tell my Pleasure Master at Peterhof Palace that you find my kissing rather pleasurable. He will be pleased. He took my lip training quite seriously. Spent hours and hours teaching me how to use them for worship.”

Napoleon stifled a groan and an unexpected surge of jealousy. Just the thought of what Ilya had learned in training had his mind reeling and his libido perking up its head. Yet the idea of another man having unfettered access to those luscious lips made him feel mildly homicidal. He settled for licking Ilya’s taste into his mouth, refusing to think about any of it and analyze himself. “It would be in everyone’s best interest for you to never introduce him to me and you should probably never tell me about your training unless I ask for it.” 

Ilya just laughed softly and sat on a park bench, pulling Napoleon down with him and wrapping his arm about Napoleon’s shoulder, tucking him in close. “You should never be jealous, darling. All my training is to ensure your pleasure,” he said loud enough to be overheard.

Napoleon sighed dramatically and cuddled close. Then they both stilled and sat there contentedly looking like any other couple in love. Ilya however kept the Argents in sight from the corner of his eye, while Napoleon put his sharp hearing to good use. He soon wished he hadn’t been listening. The crying broke his heart first. Two children screaming their hearts out. A male voice pleading and two other voices laughing. Seconds later they heard a short scuffle and then Kate pushed the stroller past them, still laughing. Her father followed after her. Once they were out of the park Napoleon and Ilya turned to face where they had come from. On the ground was Derek Hale, rubbing at his jaw and the back of his head.

As one, they moved from their bench and to the young man’s side. Napoleon knelt by him, offering a hand. Ilya stood guard over them. “I’m Napoleon. He’s Ilya. Are you okay? Do you need some help?”

“Umm. I’m Derek. Derek Hale. I think I’m fine. Just a headache. Thanks.” Derek took Napoleon’s hand. Napoleon stood carefully pulling Derek up with him. Ilya had moved to keep Napoleon steady. Napoleon found himself leaning into his partner’s strength when he’d made his feet, Derek Hale still holding his hand. 

Napoleon didn’t think about it. He grabbed Derek’s chin and angled his head up looking into his eyes. “Did you hit your head?” He demanded. “Ilya take a look. Does he have a concussion?”

Ilya stepped forward and looked at the young man. His hands clenched behind his back. “I do not think so, Napoleon. However, I do believe he would benefit from something to eat and drink. Come. Bring him. We shall find a suitable establishment.” Ilya nodded and after making sure both men were stable on their feet turned to walk away. 

“Wait. No. I’m fine. Really I can’t-” Derek tried to speak up. 

“Doesn’t pay to argue with him. He’s one hard-headed Dom.” Napoleon interrupted while prodding Derek to follow Ilya out of the park. 

“But-I…” the objections trailed off. “Okay. Fine. But nowhere here. Not in this town. Please.”

“Of course.” Ilya kept walking. Napoleon kept his hand under Derek’s elbow and could feel the tiny tremors running through the younger man. Finally, he felt Derek sigh and relax into the hold. Not like Napoleon had given him much choice.

“He doesn’t take no for an answer, does he.” Derek murmured for Napoleon alone to hear. 

“Oh well, you know Russian Doms. All bark and just the right amount of bite,” Napoleon answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He grinned wider when he saw Derek blush.

“Napoleon,” Ilya’s voice held a reprimand. “Privacy, Napoleon, privacy.”

“He’s so cute when he gets all demanding,” Napoleon whispered and watched as Derek relaxed again, no longer showing any worry at being in the company of a strange new Dom.

Ilya had set a quick pace and taken them back to their accommodations by passing the Argent building. He pulled out their car keys and unlocked the beautifully sleek sports car parked there. He opened the passenger door and pulled the seat forward. 

Napoleon grinned and slid into the back seat. He made himself comfortable and buckled in after pulling the front seat back into place. “We’re not about to kidnap you, just take you out for a coffee. Get in Derek. I’m wasting away from lack of caffeine. Our gracious host makes a great coffee and pastry, but I think you need to see the back end of this place before you can calm down.”

Derek looked around warily. He took in a deep breath and slid into the car as he exhaled. Ilya closed the door and walked around to slide into the driver’s seat. He turned the car on and seconds later they were rolling down the drive. The You are leaving sign flew by them minutes later. 

CHAPTER TWO  
Twenty minutes later they were parking in front of a café and no one said a word the entire trip. Ilya turned the car off and Derek opened his door and got out quickly, pulling the front seat forward so Napoleon could get out. Ilya threw the keys at Napoleon as he rounded the front of the car and Napoleon locked the car and pocketed them easily. 

“We are not a traditional couple, Derek. This car is actually mine and I usually drive, not Ilya. But that town, while it’s great for a vacation, has some old-fashioned ideas. Like I said, great for a vacation, wouldn’t want to live there. We’ll see how things are over here.” Is still small town. Maybe not small in mind, Da? I need rest room. Napoleon find table. Derek order coffee and food. I will meet you at counter.” Ilya didn’t even seem to think about giving out those orders as he walked into the café, with Napoleon and Derek following behind him.

Napoleon and Derek blinked at him but followed his directions. Napoleon veered left to take a seat at a table in the corner, while Derek went to order at the counter. Napoleon sat and looked around him. The place was clean and homey. Not fancy, but comfortable. He heard an espresso machine start up and smiled, with any luck they had a decent barista, and they’d get some decent coffee. As good as Mrs. Jenkins’ coffee was, he was used to having good coffee practically on tap. He heard the door open and saw two men walk in and make for the counter. Napoleon watched them and gritted his teeth. He didn’t have to know them to know their type. Red neck Doms, full of their own perceived dynamic. They made a beeline for the counter, one pushed in front of Derek and demanded the attention of the young girl behind the coffee machine. The other stood directly behind Derek, they effectively blocked him in. Napoleon was standing from his seat when he saw Ilya leaving the restroom. He watched as Ilya’s gaze lasered in on first Napoleon and half a second later searched for Derek.

Ilya’s jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. If Napoleon knew Ilya at all, and he did. The Russian Dom had a protective streak a mile wide and leagues long. Napoleon sat back and prepared to enjoy the show as two full of themselves doms were schooled in manners, Russian style. Ilya walked over to the counter quietly. The only one who noticed him was the girl serving. She was trying not to be flustered, holding her own against the men trying to brow beat her. A feisty little Domme, Napoleon thought, but untrained. A pity because as far as he could tell she had all the right instincts. She had treated Derek with courtesy and quite professionally. She was even valiantly trying to complete his order while being professional with the Rednecks.

Derek had gone from relaxed to stiff and uncomfortable as soon as the Rednecked Dom had pushed in front of him. He’d even noticed the Dom behind him and kept trying to edge away. Unfortunately, even though Derek was not a small man, nor was he weak, he still gave off the Sub vibe that most Doms or even Switches could pick up. He was too well-trained and too comfortable in his dynamic to be able to hide it. 

Napoleon sat back and prepared to enjoy the show. He didn’t have long to wait. The Dom behind Derek made the first move. Napoleon shook his head ruefully even as Redneck Dom lifted one hand. It was headed to slap Derek’s ass. It never made contact. Ilya had the man in a wrist lock in less than a second. He pulled the trapped wrist behind the guys back and on his toes without breaking his breathing pattern. Ilya’s foot swept Redneck’s feet out from under him and in a supremely disrespectful move. Ilya let him drop to his ass on the floor. His friend turned to see what was going on. Ilya stepped over the downed Dom and right up to the other Dom. 

“Your friend has a problem. Do you have the same problem?” he asked in a voice so heavily accented that Napoleon knew he was putting it on, on purpose. He touched Derek’s shoulder gently. “Take our coffee and pastries to Napoleon please. I shall pay.”

Derek picked up the tray the young girl had placed his order in and quickly left the counter. Napoleon smirked at him as he scampered to their table. “Sit Derek and enjoy the show,” Napoleon whispered. And indeed the show was just about to start.

Redneck Dom number two was looking down at his friend, Redneck Dom number one laying on the floor and out of breath. So Redneck Dom two took a swing at Ilya. The blonde man took a step to the left and watched as the fist moved past him. He lifted both hands and grabbed the other man’s wrist and pulled down. Simultaneously he lifted his knee up and Redneck Dom two’s nose met Ilya Kuryakin’s hard knee. The blood splatter was epic on its own, but the scream erupting from the guy was pure icing. 

“And that Derek, is pure art,” Napoleon sighed and fanned himself. “Ilya is not a violent man, by any stretch of the imagination, but, when he has a job to do, he is single-minded and practically unstoppable. Is that my coffee?” Napoleon asked, picking up the cup of frothy coffee goodness.

“Um ah yeah. There are flavor syrups to add if that’s your thing. I wasn’t sure.” Derek answered, ripping his gaze away from the lesson Ilya was handing out.

Napoleon picked up each tiny bowl in turn until he found one he liked and poured it into his coffee and stirred it in with his teaspoon. He took a sip and hummed his appreciation. He was ripping apart and apricot danish as he watched Ilya literally toss Redneck two out of the café door. Napoleon was chewing a piece of his pastry when Ilya stalked back to grab Redneck one to toss him out, right into his friend’s arms.

“There are excuses for lack of training. There is no excuse for rudeness and lack of manners. Educate yourselves, or you have no right to call yourselves Doms and have the attention of a Submissive.” Ilya dusted his hands off and shut the door. He turned to their table. “Napoleon, I hope you are going to share that danish,” he said as he walked over to them and took his seat.

Napoleon laughed and held out a piece of pastry for Ilya to take. As soon as Ilya had taken the pastry from Napoleon with his teeth, Napoleon took hold of Ilya’s hands, taking stock of any damage his knuckles or fingers might have sustained. “As perfect as I would expect,” Napoleon murmured.

“Bah, they were untrained bullies. Nothing more. Which is my coffee?” Ilya asked looking at the selection in front of them.

“Um, choose? There are flavors to add if you want?” Derek said, a little nervously.

“Spasiboh, thank you,” Ilya said and chose a black coffee from the tray. He eyed the syrups speculatively. Napoleon pushed one over to him and Ilya picked it up and sniffed it. He smiled and poured it in, he added some sugar, stirred it all well and took a sip. “Brandy essence. Perfect,” he sighed.

Napoleon’s phone beeped he too it from his pocket and swiped it open. He read through the information quickly before he nodded at Ilya and turned his attention back to Derek.

Derek for his part didn’t look like he knew what to do. He picked up a milky coffee and smelled the syrups left. Choosing one he added it to his coffee and stirred it in. His hands trembled all the while. He took a donut and picked it to pieces but didn’t eat any of it.

“You are nervous, Da?” Ilya asked, taking a piece of donut and holding for Napoleon to take. Napoleon did, with his teeth. Ilya chuckled and chose a piece of danish to hold out for Derek. Napoleon watched Derek fight with himself. He wanted to take the pastry bite from Ilya directly, but Ilya wasn’t his Dom. Napoleon decided it was time to push the younger man off the ledge, so to speak. “Are you ready to tell us what’s going on? Why are you visiting with Gerard Argent?”

Derek opened his mouth. Ilya took the opportunity to pop the danish between Derek’s lips. “Chew and swallow. Then you talk to us. We want to help. We can help. Da, we can help.

Derek blinked at them and chewed before he swallowed. “Who are you? What are you?” he whispered, wary.

“We are who we said we are. But, we are more than we appear. We know you should not be here. So if you are here, there has to be a reason. We think we know what that reason is, but you need to tell us and then ask for our help. So Derek Hale. What’s going on?” Napoleon asked.

“What do you know about me? Why should I trust you? Are you working with Argent? What do you want?” Derek asked, his hands shaking with emotion.

“We work for an international organization that is at the forefront of national security. Argent has appeared on our radar as a threat. A small threat, but a threat nonetheless. You are on our radar because you showed up at his door. You don’t appear to be someone that would comfortably swim in his circles. We have made our inquiries. Now you need to tell us the truth.” Napoleon took another sip of his coffee and sat back, seeing Ilya do the same thing. Neither of them wanting to crowd Derek into feeling too uncomfortable and clamming up.

Derek picked at his donut and drank a little more of his coffee, then he sighed and sat back in his chair. “I really shouldn’t trust you. I don’t know you. My life has turned upside down and I shouldn’t trust anyone that isn’t family,” Derek said quietly.

“Yet you do. It’s not a mistake to trust us Derek. Let us help you. We want to,” Napoleon suddenly felt it was true. He wanted to help the younger man. He chanced a glance to his partner. Ilya’s gaze was focused on Derek, but he was nodding shallowly, almost as if he didn’t realize he was doing so. Yes, they both wanted to help Derek, any way they could.

“I met Paige when we were in high school. I was a jock, a Sub, but still a jock. She was a music nerd. She tripped my Subby buttons like nobody’s business. We trained together and collared just after her eighteenth birthday. Eventually Paige figured out she wasn’t really interested in sex and then over the years our relationship became an intense friendship. I was more than fine with that. We figured out we’d collared too early, my parents told me that might happen, but we had a great friendship, and we respected each other. Paige’s collar allowed me to work without any problems and when she eventually wanted kids, I could give her that. A couple of months ago, I was in Costa Rica, taking photos for my next book. I get a call from the police in Nevada. Paige had been in a car accident. She was dead. Our kids were with her. No survivors. I was broken. My dad flew to Costa Rica, and we flew back together. I identified Paige, but the kids were, well they were beyond recognition. 

“I was- I was useless for weeks. Then I get this email. It’s a picture of my kids. I send back an email and get a ransom demand. My parents have to pay twenty-five million dollars. My parents aren’t poor, but no one has that amount of money just lying around. Then we start getting demands on us. My parents have to start endorsing the Sub Ownership Bill. Just crap like that. We couldn't get much information out of the emails, but I know a couple of guys good at shit like that and eventually they came up with a name and an address. So I came here to confront the Argents. You know the rest.”

“Did you try taking this to the police?” Napoleon asked. 

“Yeah. My local sheriff. But Argent has to have someone in law enforcement because the Sheriff kept hitting a brick wall and when his house was set on fire, I told him to back off and leave it alone. I know he hasn’t but I hope he’s being careful. I don’t want him or his family hurt. As far as I’m concerned Argent has hurt enough people.” Derek sighed and pursed his lips. “So if you think you can help, go ahead. Help.” 

“Ilya?” Napoleon asked.

Kuryakin pulled out his cell phone and tapped the screen for a second. “I have sent recording to Headquarters. Director will no doubt give us orders very soon. Drink your coffees. Eat your pastries. We shall relax and wait.” To prove his point he picked up his coffee and took another swallow.

Derek looked between them for a few seconds, “What do you want from me? Why are you helping?”

“Everyone deserves help,” Ilya shrugged.

“We’re after Argent. We’ll take any lead available. Besides, like Ilya said, everyone deserves help and you need it,” Napoleon said with a grin.

“Are you, together?” Derek asked.

“Napoleon is my partner. I have not earned his submission.”

“He has however earned my loyalty.” Napoleon grinned and popped another bite of pastry into his mouth.

Ilya inclined his head and smiled back. “I am proud to have done so.”

“I’m also a Switch. It keeps things interesting. Ilya is a total Dom. Besides, we work together. No need to muddy the waters when we make such a good team. Right Ilya?”

Again the Russian inclined his head and Napoleon wasn’t sure how to react to that. Did he want Ilya to agree with him about the non feasibility of changing the parameters of their relationship, or did he want to throw caution to the wind and let Ilya Kuryakin claim him and look after him? He refused to think about it and returned his attention back to Derek Hale.

Hale was giving them his full attention, looking at each of them in turn, swiveling his head back and forth between them. “I have some friends back home. Lydia’s a Domme, from the tip of her strawberry blonde hair to the soles of her ultra manicured feet. She’d been in a relationship with her Sub, Jackson since high school. But Jackson had a best friend that also met some of his needs. Danny. Danny’s a Switch. They make it work between them. Lydia collared them both while they were at college. It lets her travel for work while knowing Jackson and Danny are looking after each other. She has Danny in a collar that could easily pass for a thick necklace if you don’t know them and if you do you know not to cross Lydia.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen a few relationships like that. It’s a lot of work and trust. Finding the right balance is a lot to ask for sometimes. Does anyone want some real food? Pastries are great but I’m getting hungry. Its way past lunchtime.” He stood from his chair before either man could answer and went to the counter to talk to the young Domme there. 

“I’ve ordered a round of burgers and fries. And a pitcher of lemonade to wash it down.” He said sitting back down a few minutes later. “I’ve also decided to recommend that girl for training at Rochester. I like her style.”

Ilya snorted and chuckled softly.

Derek looked at them questioningly.

“I trained at Rochester Castle in England. I’ll recommend her to my Master, and he’ll send someone to evaluate her for an eventual invitation and entrance. If one is invited then Rochester provides all training at no expense. If one wishes to train at Rochester but no invitation is forthcoming, the fees are astronomical. Up front. Occasionally if a Dominant, Submissive or Switch shows they have what Rochester is looking for but an invitation had not been previously extended, in these rare cases, the fees are refunded.” Napoleon leaned back in his chair and checked his nails.

“Sounds. Complicated,” Derek said eventually.

“Oh it is. Very complicated. But most things British are, aren’t they?” Napoleon answered.

“So, were you invited or?” Derek asked.

“Oh honey, there was no way I could have afforded Rochester back then. I was definitely invited. I was actually running a Con at the time. Hate to tell you, I wasn’t always a good guy. White collar crime was my thing back then. My mark made me but instead of turning me in he made a recommendation. I received the invitation a few months later. He’d let me know what he’d done and how important that training could be for me, so I cleaned up my act and stayed out of trouble. Best thing I’ve ever done. Rochester changed my life. From there I went to work for the CIA, and then the organization Ilya and I are currently working for.” Napoleon smiled as he remembered the past.

“And you Ilya?” Derek asked shyly.

Ilya sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. After a few seconds he slipped off his jacket and undid his shirt buttons. He pulled the shirt and bared his left shoulder. Just on his left pectoral muscle was a lion’s head tattoo. “This is the mark of a Dominant trained at the Peterhoff Palace in St. Petersburg in Russia. My father was janitor there, for my entire life. He passed on a few years ago. He had nothing to leave me, but his watch.” Ilya tapped the watch on his wrist with a tiny grin. “Father was an untrained Submissive from the country. My mother was also not trained, but she did the best she could for my father and myself. She also worked at the Peterhoff. She was seamstress. You would be amazed how much a seamstress is in demand at a Pleasure House. Regardless, my parents did not have money, they worked hard for everything we had. When my Dynamic became obvious, my parents worried greatly.” Ilya stopped talking a far away long crossing his features.

“Why?” Napoleon couldn’t help asking.

Ilya blinked back to the present. “My Dynamic is not straight forward. I have some Sadists needs. But I have an overdeveloped protective streak as you might have realized. I have a need to be obeyed, but mainly in the bedroom. I require my submissives to think for themselves most of the time, but when I make a decision, I expect it to be obeyed, immediately.” He finished his coffee and set his cup back on the table.

“That could be difficult and confusing, especially when it starts to present itself,” Napoleon said softly, then stood to help the young lady delivering their food.

“So how did you start your training?” Derek asked, taking the plate Napoleon offered him.  
Ilya inclined his head and accepted his own plate. He took a bite from his burger, chewed and swallowed before answering. “My mother and father were called into meeting when I turn seventeen. They worried of course. I had been caught on the premises more than once, but since I was helping my father of course and had been for most of my life, so it was normal to find me in the Peterhoff. But my parents worried Da. However instead, the Master told them they had been watching me and believed I would benefit from training. My parents accepted, believing I would be offered one session. The Master allowed them to believe this because he understood they would be too proud to accept charity. They had never accepted charity their entire lives. They raised me to make my own way, as they did. I attended my first session weeks later with students older than me and coming from money. Quickly I learned and studied hard and by the end of that session, I was the only one offered another session. At Peterhoff the offers are made in public, so every one of my classmates knew what I was being offered, and they were not. My Master also explained why they were not being offered further training. Peterhoff Palace believes in the beauty of the person, not the extent of their bank account. My Master believed I could embody the mark of the Peterhoff, the roaring lion. He believed once I finished my training I would be a Dominant he could be proud to allow to wear his mark.”

“Wow, you guys have these dramatic stories about your training,” Derek said looking between them.

“Drama? Yes, you’ll get no arguments about that. But neither one of us have ever known what it is to collar or be collared. You’ve beaten us there. Beyond everything with Argent, are you alright?” Napoleon asked carefully.

Derek took a huge bite of his burger. He chewed it then swallowed. The actions deliberate. He was giving himself time to think and Napoleon couldn’t blame him.

Eventually Derek shrugged. “Paige was my best friend. We’d been together since we were kids. We loved each other, but, we weren’t in love anymore. But it was okay. We made it work. Now she’s gone and I feel like I’m floating with nowhere to land. And my kids and everything else that’s going on. I’m not even sure that the accident was even an accident. There was no reason for Paige to go to Nevada and take the kids. I haven’t really absorbed everything yet. I can’t, not until its all over and I have my kids back. I don’t know if you can help me, but thank you for listening. Just having someone listen to me makes me feel better. I just hope I haven’t put you in any danger, like my local Sheriff.”

Napoleon and Ilya both chuckled at that. “Oh honey. Every day brings trouble our way,” Napoleon said. He picked up a crispy golden french fry and bit into it, grinning.

“And we are paid handsomely for disposing with all of that trouble. Do not worry about us Derek, as they say, we are professionals. Now eat your meals, both of you. No doubt we shall hear from Headquarters soon enough.” Ilya set back to his own meal.

Napoleon watched Derek respond immediately to the softly spoken order, and order it was. He picked up his own burger as Derek took another bite from his own and started to wonder. He’d known Ilya Kuryakin for a few years now. Even knew his real name. Ilya Kuryakin was his code name, just as Napoleon Solo was his. They had been given new identities when they had been recruited by UNCLE, as all agents were. The original Solo and Kuryakin were long since retired, their stories of their exploits were legendary. It was an honor to be given their names, to reprise the two legends of UNCLE and Napoleon strove on a daily basis to bring as much honor and prestige to the alter-ego as he could. 

But something was happening. Ilya and Napoleon were always professional. The perfect agents. They did not get involved. More to the point, they did not take someone to lunch and reveal as much truth about themselves as they had today. Neither did Ilya ever truly order him to do anything. They no longer vied to lead their missions, both sliding into a leadership role as their individual strengths were required. But something had changed. And Napoleon thought he could trace the change back to the moment he’d been asked to play the role of Collared Submissive to Ilya’s Dominant.

A possessive glint had entered Ilya’s eyes when Napoleon had buckled the plain leather collar about his neck with a tiny disk with Ilya’s initials on it. Yet Ilya had eyed the collar almost disapprovingly. He had even fingered the item and clicked his tongue, muttering something under his breath in Russian. During this operation Napoleon had found them both acting strangely too. Ilya constantly bringing him things to eat, pastries, cakes, all manner of sweet things. Napoleon had found himself leaning into Ilya as they walked together about town. He let Ilya make decisions for them both. In actual fact Napoleon felt as if they had taken the roles they were portraying as if they were not a role at all but reality. Even the off hand remark Ilya had made that day about getting Napoleon a more comfortable collar had sounded like a promise made by a Dominant to his Submissive.

And Napoleon was reacting to Ilya’s dominance in a way he hadn’t reacted to anyone since his Pleasure Master. The trust he’d had in him as a work partner was transferred lock stock and barrel to the Dominant whose name was on his Collar. The whole thing was very confusing indeed. Now they were adding a hurting Submissive by the name of Derek Hale into the mix. And he was tripping every one of their instincts. Napoleon wanted to wrap Derek up in silk and velvet, spoil him and spent hours in his company. He wanted to protect the man’s children and destroy anyone that looked at them funny. He had a strange feeling that Ilya felt the same way. The way he had dealt with the two Rednecks earlier spoke volumes to Napoleon. Ilya Kuryakin was cool and controlled, at all times. Yet his eyes had shown fury that had lingered even after he had sat at their table.

Napoleon ate his meal and wondered exactly where all of this was leading. They had a job to do anyway. The rest would have to wait until the job was done. He wiped his fingers and drank from the glass of cold lemonade that Ilya had poured for them. His phone beeped on the table. He picked it up just as Ilya’s pinged in his pocket. He saw Ilya fish it out and soon they were reading through the details.

Details that had him clenching his jaw. He glanced at Ilya and saw the same reaction. “Should we call Waverly?” he asked once he was done.

“I am already calling him. This matter needs something personal Da? After all it feels very personal. Argent must be destroyed, in every sense of the word, before we allow death to take him.” Ilya’s voice was flat and cold.

“Agreed.” Napoleon leaned back in his chair, smirking. He patted Derek’s hand on the table and winked at him.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked, looking from one to the other.

“Just confirmation of what we all suspect. Head office has done some research into Paige’s death. Certain things don’t quite add up. They’ve also back hacked into his email and certain other accounts. I’ll have to admit that most of that back hack came from accessing your email account and running the trace from there. Anyway nothing on the internet ever really disappears. You just need someone with exceptional skills to find it. In this case his name is Marco, as in code name Marco Polo.” Napoleon smirked.

“Oh, so he likes to discover what is hidden? Or he really likes noodles?” Derek asked with a small grin.

Napoleon started laughing. “I’m going to tell him you said that. Now if you’ve finished I think our Dom over there, would like to get going.”

Ilya stiffened and Napoleon noticed Derek glanced at Ilya and blush. Napoleon thought back over what he had said that might cause such a reaction. It took him a few seconds. Nothing he’d said had registered as wrong, but he had committed a social taboo nonetheless. He had marked Ilya Kuryakin as Our Dom, intimating a triad between them, when there was nothing of the sort. Social faux pass or not Napoleon did not find anything in the statement to object to, other than its general untruth. He looked at his companions seriously.  
No there would be no objections from him at all to the idea of having these two men in his life in that way if the opportunity ever arose. And there lay the rub. Because, he was rather sure that there would never be such an opportunity. Derek was a widower with kidnapped children and Ilya saw him as a philandering hopeless cause. His thoughts flew through his head in less than a few seconds, then he was dusting his hands off and standing up, leaving the other two to scramble after him. Right now they had a job to do and that job they would do. He fished for his wallet and threw down enough bills on the table to leave the little Domme a very generous tip. 

CHAPTER THREE  
Just to be annoying and to get Derek’s mind out of wherever it had gone, Napoleon threw his arm around Derek’s shoulder and pulled him into a sideways hug as they left the café and walked to the car. He could practically feel the side eyes boring a hole in his head with the strength Derek was using behind his look. Not to mention what he was feeling from behind him as Ilya glared at him too. “I feel like I’m a walking, talking bullseye,” Napoleon said.

Ilya scoffed from right behind him. Napoleon could feel the breath hit the back of his neck. He hadn’t realized the other man was so close.

“You deserve to be bullseye when you make spectacle,” Ilya’s voice was flat.

“Oh Ilya, I didn’t know you cared,” Napoleon mocked.

“You deserve spanking,” Ilya told him.

Napoleon laughed and fished out his car keys and unlocked the car.

Ilya didn’t stop walking. He took stride after stride until he had cornered Napoleon into the side of the car, and since Derek was still under Napoleon’s arm, he went too. Ilya didn’t touch either of them, but the strength of his personality and dominance had Derek and Napoleon licking their lips and panting a little. Ilya reached around Napoleon and tugged at something.

Napoleon felt poleaxed. He’d never reacted to someone like this before. He felt rooted to the spot, ready to receive orders and accept them gratefully. If Ilya Kuryakin had told him to drop to his knees and suck him off right there, Napoleon would have and said thank you for the opportunity to get his lips around that cock. And judging by the trembling from Derek, the Submissive was reacting similarly to Napoleon.  
He felt Ilya’s arm brush past and behind him. Then he felt something push him forward. He took a step into Ilya’s embrace, his breath leaving him in sharp pants. Ilya didn’t move and whatever it was, kept pressing Napoleon into the Dom’s space, their gazes locked. Napoleon held his breath waiting to see what Ilya would do. Then the Dom stepped back and around Napoleon. He pulled the car door open and the passenger seat forward. “Inside Derek. Napoleon and I have much to discuss.”

With a gulp and a nod, Derek slipped past Napoleon and slid into the back seat, pulling the front one into its place behind him. Ilya maneuvered until he had Napoleon braced on the car between his arms. “You are misbehaving Da. More than usual I think. Tonight we discuss why and what we shall do about it. Now we have work to do. Your behavior is keeping Derek at ease. I am not upset. But I shall still require explanation. Now you shall drive. I wish to speak with the Commander. There are plans to be made,” Ilya had kept his voice soft and low, almost intimate. Now he stepped back and took one of Napoleon’s hands with him. He pulled until Napoleon was standing on his own feet. Then he slid past and slipped into the passenger’s seat. He didn’t close the door, but kept watching Napoleon Solo as he breathed his way back into the present. 

Napoleon turned on his heel and looked down at his partner. He cocked his head to the side and gave him a wry grin. “You keep yourself very well hidden, don’t you my friend,” he whispered and received a smirk. Yes there were hidden facets to his friend and partner, some he’d never even imagined and suddenly Napoleon wanted to know and explore every one of them. Later. Right now they had a job to do. And if he worried that in the exploration he’d lose something very important to him he refused to think about it. He wanted to find out everything he could about this man who used the name Ilya Kuryakin.

Napoleon straightened his shoulders and turned to walk around to the driver’s side of the car. A sound had him turning back to the front door. The young Domme stood there. The two hundred dollar tip clutched in her hand at her chest. On the spur of the moment decision he jogged over to her. He pulled out a notepad from his back pocket and a pen.

“You, ahh, you left too much. And your Dom already paid for everything,” she told him, holding the cash out to him.

Napoleon smiled at her gently and shook his head. “We didn’t leave too much. What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Umm. Marta, Marta Sprite.”

“Well Marta Sprite. In a little while you are probably going to be contacted by someone connected with Rochester Castle in England. They’ll want to evaluate you for training. If you pass their evaluations, and having seen your instincts already today, I’m sure you will pass, then you’ll be offered training at Rochester. I would suggest you accept their offer. They’ll only make it once.” Napoleon wrote her name on his notepad.

“What? I. I can’t afford training. I-” she stammered.

“When you’re offered training, Rochester will tell you the options available to you. Finances are the last thing you need to worry about at Rochester. Trust me. Until then, just go about business as usual. Maybe you could buy yourself a decent suitcase for the trip with your tip. Or make sure your passport is up to date,” Napoleon suggested. Then he smiled at her and turned to walk away.

“Thank you. What’s your name?” she asked after him.

Napoleon just waved at her over his shoulder, refusing to say anything else to her, after all he couldn’t give her his real name and Rochester shouldn’t associate with Napoleon Solo. He walked to their car and slid behind the steering wheel. He turned on the car and did up his seatbelt.

“Problem?” Ilya asked him.

“No, not at all. She just wanted to tell us we left too big a tip. I told her we hadn’t and to get ready for Rochester. I think I left her stunned.” Napoleon smirked.

Derek started to chuckle in the back seat, Ilya soon joined him.

“Never grow up Napoleon Solo and never change,” Ilya told him.

“Now why on earth would one tamper with perfection?” Napoleon made a great approximation of a Southern Belle.

“Is that what you call it?” Derek asked mock innocently from behind them.

“Well I never,” Napoleon demurred, playing it up.

“Oh but I’m sure you have,” Ilya chimed in. “And there should be mission reports to prove it, Da.”

“Ass holes, both of you. Complete assholes,” Napoleon groaned.

“You love us,” Derek retorted, a grin in his voice.

“There are emotions. I’m not sure they’re love,” Napoleon said back sarcastically. But in the back of his mind he was wondering, there were definitely emotions at play here. Some that had been growing steadily for his friend and partner and some that had pounced on him out of nowhere for this young man.

A few moments later Napoleon saw Ilya swipe at the console of the car and expose a small flat screen. He tapped a few times before a face appeared. “Good afternoon Kuryakin, Solo and young Mr. Hale. What can I do for you on this fine day?”

“Good afternoon Commander Waverly. We have received the information packet regarding Gerard Argent. We contacted you to ask for permission to cause Argent great emotional and physical distress,” Ilya said very seriously.

Waverly’s genial smile turned into something that reminded Napoleon of a school of piranha fish, all teeth. “Distress away, my boys, distress away.”

“And ultimate outcome Sir?” Napoleon asked.

“I do believe a bullet Solo. Whether self administered or otherwise is unimportant. But please ensure his daughter suffers the same fate.” Waverly told them “If the bullet is inconvenient, I’ll settle for a lifetime in prison and the Judicial Disciplinarian.”

Napoleon and Ilya exchanged sharp smiles. “Can do Sir,” they said quickly before Ilya tapped their screen again, cutting connection with their boss.  
Napoleon kept grinning all the way back to town.

“You can drop me off at the Holiday Inn on the way into town,” Derek said softly. “That’s where I’m staying.”

“No longer. Napoleon shall drive us to this Inn. You shall pack your things and you will come with us. Is safer for you that way. Do not argue please. We all know I am right.” Ilya’s voice said not to argue and Derek gave a confused nod.

Napoleon looked in the rear view mirror. Derek was eyeing the windows and doors. His gaze darting back and forth. “Got a problem back there? Feel sick or something?” Napoleon asked.

Derek swallowed then shook his head. “No, no, no problem.”

“Aha. Try to sound more convincing babe,” Napoleon grinned.

Derek sighed long and hard, then shrugged his shoulders. “Fine then. I don’t actually know, if I have a problem. Nothing like this has ever happened to me. Ever. I went from living with my parents, to collared and a dad. I built my career and sense of who I was during that time. My interests, dynamic and even social structure, I found my place in the world that way. Does that make any sense?”

Napoleon nodded and Ilya turned in his seat to look at Derek in the back.

“And now?” Ilya asked softly.

“And now, now I’m not so sure of anything. Overnight I lost my Domme and best friend, the mother of my children. I lost my children and my world. Just like that. Over a phone call. I can’t even really remember getting home, or the funerals. Anything. Then one photo and I can’t even explain it. My kids are alive, but not with me and this person is demanding money from my parents and their support for something they absolutely abhor. And they’re willing to do it. Bankrupt themselves and practically whore themselves out to save my kids, their grandkids. I just...There’s this evil son of a bitch that’s doing this to us, to my family, to me. For what reason? God knows, but he’s doing it. Ruining us. Then I meet you guys and your boss just told you that end game for Argent is a bullet. I have never ever met anyone like you people. I read about guys like you in books. Watched stories about guys like you in the movies. But guys like you don’t really exist. But yet here you are.” Derek shook his head. “And I feel like this is either a really vivid dream, or you’re here to kill me or maybe you even work for Argent and you’re trying to break me. But if you are, then I can’t figure out why.”

“Hmm. Interesting. Perhaps I try to explain. Napoleon and I spend our lives hunting those who hunt and prey on people who can not protect themselves. Napoleon has called them bullies in past. Correct Napoleon?” Ilya asked and Napoleon nodded.

“Da, we put a stop to bullies often. Whether it is to protect world, country or person. A bully is a bully government, criminal or person. We do not like bullies. Argent is a bully. He uses dynamic, contacts, money to bully people into doing what he wants. He was on this path a long time ago. His daughter to. They are criminals. To you, they have killed your Domme and stolen your children and if we are not wrong, then have even acknowledged this to you, Da?” Ilya asked.

Derek nodded once. “Not in so many words, but they did say it was a pity my Domme couldn’t hang around or teach me my proper place. They spouted a lot of the usual rhetoric bullshit.”

“Marco is very good at finding information when he has the correct scent. You are not the first Submissive born of wealthy parents to have had such tragedy. Marco found at least three other families destroyed by Argent and his daughter over the past few years. Often the blackmail has continued and when the family has run out of money, then the end result has been a fatal fire or even suicide. No Derek Argent has been on this path for many years. It is time his contamination ends.” Ilya’s voice had become quiet and cold.

“There are many things about my partner I find endearing, Derek. His penchant for giving bullies their just desserts is rather high on my list,” Napoleon grinned at Derek in the rear view mirror. 

“I can see why,” Derek grinned back.

Ilya huffed. “Just remember Napoleon, you currently wear a collar with my name on it. So if I decide to spank you in public, no one will argue with me.”

“Oh my dear Ilya, I can guarantee, if you spanked me in public, I wouldn’t argue with you, unless you stopped before I was satisfied of course. Then I would most definitely argue with you. Strenuously and vehemently.” Napoleon’s grin stretched wide.

“Well I sure as hell would argue with him if I were you,” Derek objected, getting both of the mens attention.

“That’s too cheap a collar to use for any demonstrations, planned or otherwise. You should at least be wearing silver or gold, not cheap ass leather. Even Paige kept me in velvet day collars when we at home and a silver one when I travelled without her,” Derek said.

Napoleon watched, biting his lips as Ilya looked like a stunned fish first at a grinning Derek, then at Napoleon for a few seconds.

“I think Ilya, Derek is trying to say you’re cheap,” Napoleon choked out before he and Derek started to laugh. They laughed harder when Ilya just turned to face front again, crossed his arms over his chest and started to mumble to himself in Russian.

“We are not two ungrateful Submissives, thank you very much. Napoleon is a Switch after all,” Derek exclaimed after a few seconds.

Napoleon gaped at him. He looked across to find Ilya was wide-eyed too. “Okay babe, you speak Russian? Why is that not in your dossier? Ilya why is that not in his dossier?”

“I do not know Napoleon. Perhaps you should make complaint to Marco?” Ilya sounded peevish.

Derek had just kept chuckling. “I understand more than speak it. I did a photo series a few years ago. I hired a tour guide and took shots of places at night. You know the tourist attractions and historical monuments, all lit up against the dark night sky. It was amazing. I even shot the outside of the Peterhoff. I'll show you the photo later. So yeah, Valari would speak to me in English, but when he got really excited about something or you know, just forgot I was an American, he’d ramble on in Russian. Eventually I just started to pick it up. We spent almost a month travelling. It was great, like getting paid to go on holiday. That was before the kids of course and Paige was with me for most of it, because Subs don’t get into many places in Russia without an escort.” 

“Well isn’t he just full of surprises,” Napoleon drawled.

Ilya turned to him and grinned. “Yes he is. We should feel privileged. Da?”

Napoleon kept grinning. “Da.” He agreed. He didn’t quite understand what the hell was going on here, but something was. This wasn’t their usual, normal assigned, mission. Something was happening, there was an undercurrent moving between the three of them. They seemed to have an understanding and acknowledgment of each other. Napoleon had never seen Ilya so comfortable with someone before. His defenses so lowered. He smiled and joked. This was an Ilya Kuryakin that only he ever saw and only then on very rare occasions. No, something was happening and Napoleon liked it.

He saw the sign for the Holiday Inn and followed it, parking in the parking lot where Derek pointed. He watched as Ilya looked around carefully, then got out, helping Derek out after him. Napoleon kept his gaze moving. This particular Holiday Inn reminded him of a 1960s Motel with apartments overlooking the car park. He watched Derek point out his room and Ilya take his keys from him. He entered first a few seconds later Derek followed. Ilya stuck his head out and Napoleon could see something was wrong. Ilya’s mouth had a pinched look around it. He looked pointedly to the security cameras dotted around and Napoleon got. He gave a nod and pulled out his cell phone. ‘Marco, pull up security footage of cameras at the Holiday Inn. The ones around Derek Hale’s room. Number 23, at my location. Send details ASAP. Solo.’ he sent. A second later he got a thumbs up from Marco. Then Ilya was hurrying a pale faced Derek back to the car, pushing him into the back seat and sliding into the passengers seat quickly. “Marco?” he asked.  
“On it,” Napoleon answered. “What happened?”

“Someone went looking for Derek. When he wasn’t there they ransacked his room,” Ilya’s voice was controlled.

“Damn. Did you lose anything Derek?” Napoleon asked looking to see the other man.

Derek was huddled in on himself, clutching his bag to his chest and biting his lips, but his eyes glittered with anger. “Photos. The photos of my kids. I had them on the bedside table. They’re gone. Those assholes are trying to push me to do something. I don’t know what.”

“Probably to attack them, so they could claim self-defence and push your parents to pay up, so they wouldn’t press charges,” Napoleon said matter of factly. But he looked at Ilya who was clenching and unclenching his fists. Neither of them said what they were thinking. If they hadn’t taken Derek out of town, he’d probably have been alone in his room when whoever it was had shown up. Then who knows what would have happened. It was better to keep Derek thinking it was about blackmail. Napoleon drove the fifteen minutes it took for them to reach their Bed and Breakfast quietly. It was as he parked outside that he realized something. “Ilya, how are we going to explain Derek. We’re supposed to be happily, newly collared? Mrs. J. will want answers.”

Ilya blinked but grinned wickedly. “If she asks, we’ll tell her the truth. After a fashion. We are in negotiations with Derek to add a third. You are Switch and have needs I cannot satisfy. Derek can. He can fill a need in both of us. You take Derek to our room. I will explain to Mrs. J. Come.” He opened his car door, having already looked around them carefully, just as Napoleon had, and slipped out of the car, again helping Derek out after him.

Napoleon got out and locked the car after them. He grabbed Derek’s bag from him in one hand, the other wrapped around Derek’s wrist possessively and pulled him into the house, on Ilya’s heels. Just inside the door he saw Mrs. Jenkins coming for them from the kitchen, a happy smile on her face. She looked at Derek and frowned. 

Napoleon smiled back at her and on impulse moved to Ilya who tugged him into his side with an arm around his waist. He quickly kissed Ilya’s cheek. Ilya smiled at him so indulgently it made his breath catch in his throat. Then Ilya kissed the tip of his nose, before pulling Derek closer and kissing his forehead. “Show Derek to our room Darling. I shall be with you shortly.” Ilya gave Napoleon a tiny push. Napoleon smiled shyly and went, pulling Derek behind him. He could already hear the murmur of voices as they entered the massive bedroom. Once there, he pushed the door closed and leaned against it. 

“What's going on?” Derek asked.

“We’re incorporating you into our cover. Most relationships between a Dom and a Switch has a third, a Submissive. Like your friends. You know, our needs and wants?” Napoleon waited for Derek to nod. Then he continued. “Well I’m a Switch. Ilya is a Dom and you’re a Sub.” He raised his arms in a, ‘and there you have it gesture.’

“Does that mean we’re going to have to pretend?” Derek asked, throwing his bag and himself on the sofa.

“We’ll have to clear it with Headquarters, but probably, yes. But don’t worry about it for now. If we are in negotiations, we won’t be expected to perform for anyone's entertainment.” Napoleon went to sit beside Derek, who looked exhausted now. Following impulse he pulled Derek’s feet into his lap and started a slow massage up other man’s calf through his jeans.

After a few seconds Derek squirmed. “That feels crap through the jeans,” he said, trying to move his legs off Napoleon.

“Maybe I can…” Napoleon trailed off and slid one hand under the jean leg to rub at the muscle underneath. “If that’s alright?”

Derek stiffened for a second then he lay back on the couch. “That’s fine,” he groaned and proceeded to all but melt into the sofa cushions.

He was snoring softly and Napoleon had both hands working. One on each calf, with the jeans legs hiked up as much as they could be and still be comfortable, when Ilya came into their room. Napoleon shrugged at the raised eyebrow. “He was stressed and tired,” Napoleon said softly. 

Ilya huffed. “Come talk to me and let him rest,” he almost whispered.

Napoleon carefully slid out from under Derek’s legs and put them back on the sofa, then walked over to Ilya who had already grabbed Derek’s bag. He led them to the en suite bathroom and closed the door behind them. 

“I have spoken to Mrs. Jenkins. She understands. That woman understands many things. She said he looked troubled and haunted and hoped we could make him feel safe, protected and wanted. I told her that was our plan, so we shall have to make an effort if she sees us. Has Marco gotten any results yet?”

Napoleon pulled out his cell phone. He swiped it open. He had one email. Quickly he opened it and nodded. “He’s sent us the footage.” Napoleon felt Ilya crowd in behind him, so they could both see the tiny phone screen. On an impulse, Napoleon let himself lean on the other man and almost moaned when strong arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Then he felt Ilya shuffle and lift himself onto the edge of the dresser. His hands not leaving Napoleon. Another sigh and Ilya pulled Napoleon between his legs and hooked his chin over Napoleon’s shoulder. 

“Play the footage Napoleon,” Ilya said into his ear.

Napoleon shivered and somehow managed to tap play. They saw the balcony outside of Derek’s room. It was empty for a few seconds, then they saw someone. A female. She strolled confidently along the walkway and stopped outside of Derek’s door. Napoleon blinked and cocked his head sideways when she turned around, and he saw it was Kate Argent. 

“What the hell?” he whispered when she blatantly lowered the zipper of her jacket and undid some buttons on her shirt. Then she hitched up her breasts and tugged the waistband of her jeans. “Well she’s being, slinky. Does this remind you of a honey trap Ilya?” Napoleon asked. He shivered and leaned back into his partners arms when his blonde Russian nodded and his breath slid over Napoleon’s neck.

“Is there audio?” Ilya asked into Napoleon’s neck.  
“Don’t know,” Napoleon gulped. “Let me check.” He found the volume controls on his phone and pressed the up button to raise it to full volume.

They heard Kate knock on Derek’s door. Then she was calling him. “Derek? Derek, let me in. Come on. I’m sure we can work something out.” Her voice was pure suggestion. She waited a few seconds, then knocked again. Her rapping getting louder and angrier. “This isn’t going to help you get your brats back, Hale. You need to play the game. Hale open the damned door.” After another minute or so she pulled something out of her back pocket and seconds later she had unlocked the door and gone inside.

“She picked the lock. Too bad we can’t see what she is doing inside,” Ilya said softly, he moved his hands and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Napoleon’s trousers.

Napoleon cleared his throat. “We can’t see it, but we might be able to hear it.” 

They stayed quiet. Napoleon cupped his hand around the speaker on his phone. Soon they heard a frustrated scream then what sounded like things being thrown around. Minutes later Kate Argent left the room. She looked furious. Her hair disheveled and clothes ascue. Napoleon’s stomach sank. His sense of danger was almost screaming at him. “Ilya,” he said urgently. “Trouble’s coming.”

“Da. Yes it is. How long ago was video taken? Did people see us bring Derek here?”

Napoleon checked the time stamp. “A couple of hours ago. And I’m pretty sure we were seen. It’s not like we were trying particularly hard to stay hidden. Why? What are you planning?”

“What I told Mrs. J. How long do you think we have before trouble arrives?” Ilya asked.

Napoleon scratched his stomach, where he could feel butterflies twirling. “My gut says soon.”

“My instincts agree. But not from Argents, at least not just Argents,” Ilya murmured thoughtfully.

“Do you think they’d go to the local cops. Tell them Derek attacked her?” Napoleon asked taking a step away from Ilya and already slipping his sweater off over his head and toeing off his shoes until he was standing in the middle of the bathroom bare chested, in his socked feet and with his trousers undone, and he wasn’t quite sure when his trousers had been undone.

Ilya looked him up and down. His gaze lingering on his collared neck. He slid off the counter and stalked over to him. His hands took firm hold of Napoleon’s hips and held him still while he fit his face into the crook of Napoleon’s neck. He scraped his teeth along the skin above and below his collar making Napoleon groan and shiver. Ilya bit the collar and pulled at it for a second before he let it go and stepped back. 

“I hate that collar. Not good enough for you,” he growled, his eyes almost flaming.

“Il-Ilya. What, umm, are we really doing this? Or is just for the mission?”

Ilya Kuryakin looked Napoleon straight in the eye. “Napoleon. I would not be whore. Not for my country. Not for my mission. There are always other solutions. I want you. If you do not want me, there will not be a problem. But tell me now, because when we finish this I am going to offer you my collar.”

Napoleon swallowed. He bit his lips and cursed the blush sweeping up his chest and landing on his cheeks. He gave a small shy smile. “Never thought you’d look at me as someone deserving of a collar. Especially yours. Not after how we first met. We’ll have things to work out, but I think I’d wear your collar if you offered it.”

Ilya smiled widely. “Good. We will discuss soon. First we have mission. We will deal with problems coming here. Then we will get Derek’s children back. Finally, destroy Argents. That is good plan, Da?”

“Da,” Napoleon laughed. “Plan?”

“Wake Derek. Take off his shirt. Stay on sofa and give your Dom a show.” Ilya shrugged, pushing Napoleon out the door.

Napoleon went, chuckling all the way. He walked over to Derek and shook him awake carefully, not wanting to spook him. Derek’s eyes snapped open, he blinked seeing Napoleon’s state of dress. “We have a problem,” Napoleon began, quickly explaining what they had seen on the footage and their plan. 

Derek looked skeptical, his eyebrows saying everything his mouth didn’t.

Ilya was at the window. Looking out from between the now closed curtains.  
Napoleon’s butterflies started to swoop faster, and he scratched the area worriedly. “Look Derek. We’re not trying to get in your pants, or trick you. This is what we do. Chase down bad guys, it gives us instincts. And our instincts say this is what’s about to happen and this is the best way to deal with it. We’re gonna get your kids back, but to do that we need to stay under the radar and you do not want to be arrested and in the Argent’s clutches.”

Derek licked his lips and nodded. “Okay. Wh-,” he cleared his throat. “What do I do?”

“Open your shirt and pants. I’ll sit on the sofa with you. Mrs. Jenkins thinks we’re in negotiations, so when they burst in, we’ll be giving my Dom a show. Have your hand in your pants. Make things obvious. I’ll be holding your legs probably, so I can give you something to strain against. Okay?” 

Derek licked his lips again and nodded, his hands already taking off his leather jacket and undoing his shirt buttons. Underneath he was wearing a Henley and Napoleon swore.

Ilya looked over to see the problem. “Rip it open,” he ordered.

Napoleon set his hands to the neck of the cotton shirt and pulled, ripping it straight down the middle. Then his gaze locked to Derek’s shocked one he moved his hands to the fastenings on Derek’s pants and undid them, pulling the jeans down Derek’s hips to half-way down his thighs. Somehow Derek’s boxer briefs had stayed put.

“Just Jesus fuck,” Derek gasped.

“Yeah. Didn’t expect that,” Napoleon agreed.

“Velikolepnyy. Gorgeous,” Ilya breathed, leaving the window and moving to sit on the armchair.

“Yeah,” Napoleon breathed. “He really is.”

“Together. Together you are breathtaking,” Ilya whispered. 

“Sir?” Derek asked shyly.

“Beautiful Derek. You are beautiful alone. But with my Napoleon, the two of you are breathtaking.”

“What is your will Master?” Napoleon asked, his voice a husky whisper.

“Pleasure Napoleon. Show each other pleasure, as you will.” Ilya leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, his gaze flitting to their door then back to the sofa. He removed his jacket and undid the top buttons on his shirt, then undid his shirt cuffs and flipped the cuffs up his forearms.

Napoleon tore his gaze away from his partner and saw Derek watching Ilya hungrily. “You know the first time I saw him the first thing I thought was he’s sex on legs. He was trying to kill me at the time, but still, he was sex on legs.”

“He hasn’t changed,” Derek agreed. “But you can’t talk. Have you looked in a mirror lately?”

“Oh Baby. I know just exactly how glorious I am.” Napoleon ran his hands up Derek’s legs stopping at his thighs. “Why don’t we start that show. Touch yourself Derek. Show my Master just how you like to be touched.”

“Yes Sir,” Derek whispered, then he ran his hand down his chest, pushing it into the waistband of his boxer briefs. They could easily see him wrap his fingers around his already hard cock. He moaned and pushed himself into his own touch, gently straining at the hold Napoleon had on his legs.

“Don’t hide anything Derek. Show us everything,” Napoleon told him.

Derek groaned and arched on the sofa. He moved his hand faster, using his other hand to push at the waistband of his underwear. His eyes were closed. His mouth open and he was panting.

“How long since someone touched you Derek?” Ilya asked him.

“C-Can’t remember. Not since Paige got pregnant. She was a-a-asexual. Loved each other. We were faithful. Happy. We touched. But not sex-sexually. Oh, gods. It feels so good to do this with someone else. So good to be watched.” Derek arched and pushed against Napoleon’s hold. Trying to move his legs as he gave himself pleasure.

Napoleon groaned when the head of Derek’s cock peeked over the top of his briefs. His mouth watered to taste, to touch. But he held back. He didn’t have permission and didn’t want to force himself on the younger man.

“Derek. Do you want Napoleon’s mouth on you?” Ilya asked softly.

Derek’s eyes flew open. The pupils taking over his iris. He licked his lips and nodded once.

“You must say it Derek.” Ilya insisted. “If you want Napoleon’s mouth you must say it. Ask me. Ask him.”

Derek’s breath stuttered. “Yes Sir. Sir may I feel your Napoleon’s mouth on me? P-please.”

“Yes. Now ask Napoleon.”

“S-sir, may I have your mouth?” Derek asked.

Napoleon moaned and moved, pushing himself from his seat to hover over Derek as he lay there, moving into his hand. Napoleon steadied himself, keeping his hands on Derek’s hips. Slowly he lowered his head until his mouth was just above the cotton of Derek’s briefs. He breathed in deeply, the scent of the man under him settling on his tongue. He swallowed hard and lowered down fully. Setting his lips over the hard cock he could see the outline of. 

Derek took his hand away and Napoleon opened his mouth and let his lips move over the cotton covered hardness, letting his hot breath and tongue get the fabric wet.

“Put your hands in Napoleon’s hair,” Ilya ordered. “Guide him where you want him Derek. Take your pleasure. He wants you to. I want you to.”

Napoleon moaned at the words. He heard Derek moan with him, then the other shivered and his hands settled into Napoleon’s hair. Napoleon felt his head being moved until his lips felt wetness. He stuck his tongue out and licked at the skin just under his lips. Derek’s precum made him shiver. He opened his mouth further, sucked the head in, letting it sit there for a few seconds and breathing around it. He felt Derek body as he panted, his fingers tightening in Napoleon’s hair. Derek undulated under him and Napoleon took the opportunity to slip Derek’s boxer briefs lower on his hips. He pulled off Derek’s cock and licked up the shaft he’d just revealed. Derek moaned and trembled, so Napoleon did it again and again. 

“Napoleon. Stop playing with his cock and finish him. I want him to come in your mouth. I want you to swallow. Understood? Derek. Last health check?”

“Las-last month. Dad’s a Doctor. I’m clean. Nothing gets p-past h-him.”

“Napoleon. Suck and swallow.”

Napoleon pulled off and looked at Ilya. His Russian looked almost as wrecked as Napoleon felt and as Derek was. “Yes Master. Suck and swallow. Your wish, my pleasure.” Napoleon purred huskily and turned to the man on the sofa again and swooped. He sucked Derek’s cock down hard and fast, moving and bobbing. Keeping Derek’s hips pinned and controlling the situation. He pushed until Derek was deep in his throat, cutting off his breathing. Napoleon swallowed and then hummed as he pulled off. He felt Derek’s cock get that little wider and knew he was starting to come. Napoleon sealed his lips around Derek and started to suck gently, sucking Derek’s orgasm out of him and swallowing most of it down. 

He moved one hand from Derek and held it out to Ilya. He felt the other man beside him, taking his hand. Napoleon released Derek’s spent cock. Ilya took his chin and tipped his head up. Then his lips were on Napoleon’s and Napoleon shivered into the kiss. He opened his mouth and shared Derek’s taste with him. Ilya groaned into the kiss and quickly took control of it. He claimed Napoleon’s mouth, bending him backwards until Napoleon had his back to the sofa. Napoleon found himself floundering. He’d never let any lover take control with just a kiss. Only his Pleasure teachers had ever made him feel like this. His hands felt lost, empty. He flailed them until something grabbed them. Two hands took his own. He knew one was Ilya’s because he knew that hand. The other had to be Derek’s. Not as sure. Not as strong. But together those hands grounded him.

Ilya dug his fingers into Napoleon’s jaw, forcing his mouth wider. Napoleon moaned louder into the kiss as Ilya’s tongue swept through his mouth, through his soul. Claiming and owning. Napoleon felt his hand being settled on Ilya’s hip, and he dug his fingers into Ilya’s belt to hang on. His other hand was still being held by Derek. He felt something soft and damp on his fingertips. Then they were enveloped in wet heat and Napoleon bucked and fell apart. Derek was sucking his fingers one by one and Ilya claimed his mouth. The Russian already owned his soul, just through one kiss. Napoleon shivered. Ilya’s lips left his and moved down his throat. His body pushed into Napoleon’s pushing his legs apart, so he could kneel one leg between them. 

Ilya pulled back, keeping Napoleon from following him with one hand when he tried to. “Use my leg. Bring yourself off. Show me how beautiful you are,” Ilya told him.

Napoleon looked from Ilya’s face to where his leg was between his own. He scooted forward just enough and closed his eyes. Because good god, Ilya’s hard leg against his throbbing cock felt like heaven. The position wasn’t optimal, but he’d been told to bring himself off, and bring himself off he would. He ran his hand over Ilya’s trouser clad hip, enjoying the differing treatments his hands were getting since Derek was still sucking on his fingers. Ilya grabbed his hand and put it where he wanted it. Over his hard cock still in his pants. He pressed it there and then held it firm.

Napoleon undulated his hips, moving them until he found what he wanted. Then he set himself to move in figure eights. He opened his eyes and looked at the faces of the men with him. Derek look debauched and content, lost in worshiping Napoleon’s fingers. Ilya was almost hovering over him. Looking down at him. Then he changed position, just a little but it was enough. Enough for Napoleon to get a better contact between his cock and Ilya’s leg. He pushed himself closer, undulated faster and faster. Pressed his hand over Ilya’s cock and let his movements rub it in counter to Ilya’s shallow thrusts.

“Napoleon,” Ilya snapped.

Napoleon looked up at him, his breath coming in pants and his orgasm just out of reach.

“Napoleon. Come.” Ilya ordered and Napoleon gasped.

His orgasm ripping out of him all of a sudden. He pressed himself forward. Removing his hand and replacing it with his mouth instead, panting his hot breath over Ilya’s hidden cock. He wrapped his hand around Ilya’s hip. “Please Sir. Please,” he begged. Ilya twined his fingers into Napoleon’s hair and pulled him closer. He shuddered through his orgasm quietly, then carded his fingers through Napoleon’s hair to calm them both down.

CHAPTER FOUR  
A sharp knock on their door had Ilya swearing viciously in Russian. He strode to the door and tore it open. Leaving no doubt how pissed off he was. 

“Mr. Kuryakin,” Mrs. Jenkins voice came from the other side of the doorway. “I tried to tell Sheriff Caster and his Deputy that you wouldn’t want to be disturbed, but they insisted.”

Ilya cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. He’d kept his body blocking the doorway. Ensuring no one could see inside. 

“Mr. Kuryakin? Do you know a Derek Hale? We’ve received information he’s been seen with you. We’d like to talk to him. Either here or at the station.” 

“And you would be?” Ilya asked, voice cold as Siberia in winter. 

“I’m Sheriff Casper. This is Deputy Baker. Are you refusing to cooperate? Like I said we can always do this at the station.” Napoleon sucked his teeth. Casper sounded like a belligerent and small-minded man with delusions of grandeur. Obviously his badge had gone to his head. And his attitude did not bode well for the caliber of Deputy. 

Ilya straightened but kept blocking the doorway. “You wish to speak with Derek Hale? Why?”

“That’s classified. Now step aside. Before I have you arrested for obstruction.” Napoleon could hear the smirk in his voice. He saw Ilya stiffen, then he clicked his tongue and Napoleon thanked his lucky stars he had researched training methods at Peterhof. The little he’d been able to gleam had mentioned tongue clicking. He grab Derek’s hand and hustled them off the sofa. 

“Kneel,” he whispered. “Ass to heels. Hands on knees. Head down until Ilya tells you otherwise. You don’t talk. Don’t react. To anything but his voice.” He put Derek where he wanted and watched as he knelt. Following a second after. They knelt there side by side and something in Napoleon was content. The mission, usually at the forefront of his mind was not riding him. No, it was muted. A muted certainty. They would finish the mission it wasn’t even an issue. Gerard wasn’t an issue. 

He knelt there, one knee touching Derek’s. Head down and feeling his breath. A hand carded through his hair, and he pushed up into it. 

“This is my Napoleon,” Ilya’s voice was strong and possessive. “You do not have leave to talk to him.” Ilya moved the step required and Napoleon could see him place a hand on Derek’s bent head. “This is Derek. He currently has no Dom to protect him. She died months ago in a car accident. We are currently in negotiations by the end of which I expect I shall offer him a collar which he will accept. As such I offer him my protection in this matter.”

“Well Mr. Kuryakin,” Casper drawled. “If he ain’t wearing your collar and you ain’t got a contract, you can’t do shit for him. Don’t know and don’t really care how it works in Russia, but that’s how it works here.”

Napoleon tensed. He knew his partner, and Ilya was close to nuclear at the insults he was being forced to endure, so when Ilya turned on his heel and stalked to the dresser he was a little surprised. Then he heard Ilya click his tongue. Napoleon rose quickly to his feet, feeling Derek do the same. Together they almost scurried to where the Dom stood. He held a box in his hand. One Napoleon recognized as holding the dress collar UNCLE had provided. It was more than just a collar however, it held a few UNCLE special surprises.

Understanding what was happening Napoleon quickly knelt in front of the Dom and lowered his head. He felt strong hands secure the cool silver collar around his neck, then remove the plain leather one he’d been wearing. Napoleon could feel Derek panting beside him. He reached out a hand and twined it into Derek’s fingers, squeezing gently. 

Ilya held out the collar to Derek. “Derek?” A world of questions in a word. 

Derek’s breath caught. He glanced between Dom and Switch jack-rabbit fast. Then with a gulp he bent his head and offered his neck. Ilya didn’t wait to buckle the collar around the trembling Sub.. Once done he walked around to stand between the men still kneeling and the local law. “Now I may speak for him. Tell me what you want. We have better things to do than hold irritating conversations.”

“I’m not going-” Casper began. 

He was cut off by Ilya’s click of the tongue. Making a gesture towards the bathroom. Napoleon got it. He took Derek’s trembling hand and pulled them both into the en-suite. He turned on the water and shoved Derek under it, clothes and all. Following him in a second later. The shock seemed to pull Derek out of it. 

“What the hell?” He whispered. 

Napoleon smirked. “Dom games. Ilya is just showing he has the larger dick in the room. The tongue clicking, using my collar to collar you with. All Dom games. Letting Casper know he won’t let you be railroaded. Now when we get out, we’re going to keep playing the dutiful Subs. We’ll take a wet cloth out with us. Strip him down and clean him off. Drop a few kisses. Worship etc. As soon as we take off an item of clothing, clean, kiss, dress. They don't get to look at him beyond what he wants them to see. Hell if he wants to he could stay naked for a while. We’ll play it by ear. Ready?”

Derek nodded, and they quickly peeled themselves out of their clothes, rinsed themselves off and got out of the shower. They dried and dressed in a few minutes. Napoleon glad Ilya had already brought in Derek’s bag. 

When they went back into the living room Ilya was, lounging, in the armchair. They went to him and knelt one at each side. The room was quiet and tense enough to cut. Derek held up the bowl of scented water and washcloth for his Dom to see. 

Ilya glanced at it and stood. Napoleon scampered and retrieved some clothes. Laying them on the back of the armchair. In seconds, he had Ilya out of his shirt. He heard the sharp intakes of breath from the Sheriff his deputy and even Mrs. J when they saw his lions head Dom marking. He used the wrung out cloth Derek handed him and wiped over Ilya’s chest and arms. Then in a pique he left the blonde’s chest and went to work on Ilya’s trousers. Pushing them down his legs quickly, taking his boxers at the same time. 

He heard a tiny whimper and glanced at Derek who licked his lips. Ilya was a very well-endowed man. Napoleon kept his body in the way of anyone else seeing what Ilya kept in his pants and used the cloth to clean up the evidence of their play before. He felt fingers in his hair he went with it. It seemed Ilya wanted to show he had the biggest dick in the room because he pulled both Napoleon and Derek to his hips. Napoleon kissed, licked and nibbled at the skin for a few seconds, seeing Derek do the same. Then Ilya released them, and they quickly got him dressed, kneeling beside him when they were done. 

“As you can see Sheriff I am a Peterhof Lion. My Napoleon is a Rochester Castle Switch. He has needs. It is my duty to fulfill those needs. That is where Derek comes in. Now what is it you want.” Ilya didn’t ask. He demanded. 

The Sheriff didn’t speak. Instead, he nodded to his Deputy to start. “Mr. Kuryakin, your Submissive Derek Hale has been accused of luring, attacking and raping a citizen of this town.”

“I see. When is this alleged to have taken place?” Ilya asked. 

Deputy Baker looked at his notebook before telling them. 

“Napoleon where were we at that time?” Ilya asked tipping Napoleon’s chin up.  
Napoleon thought for a second. “I believe at that time we were eating danish at Daisy Chains, a town over, Sir.”

“Can anyone corroborate that?” Casper jumped in. 

Ilya narrowed his eyes at Casper. “We were served by the young lady there. And my credit card. I do not know why these allegations have been made about my Derek, but as you can see, she was wrong. Perhaps she has case of mistaken identity. Now if that is all, my boys deserve to have their dinner. Mrs. Jenkins we would like privacy for dinner. Anyone you would recommend we order from?”

“Oh I’ll get you some menus. Any preferences. We don’t have a huge selection in town I’m afraid.” She wrung her hands. 

“No preference Mrs. Jenkins. We shall entrust to your tastes,” Ilya smiled at her. 

She bustled out, smiling and Ilya turned back to the law men coolly. “I do not know why this allegation has been made against Derek but I will not tolerate it. I suggest you start a proper investigation.”

“Now you see here. Gerard Argent and his daughter are pillars of this community-” Casper blustered. 

“If a woman would make such an unfounded allegation against anyone who can prove themselves innocent, then I fear for the foundations of your, community. Now I believe it is time for you to leave and start a proper investigation. Sheriff.” Ilya stood and gestured to the lawmen. 

He waited and followed them to the door of their suite. He opened it quickly finding Mrs. Jenkins about to knock. “Mrs. Jenkins our guests are leaving. Perhaps you can show them out,” Ilya said with a soft smile for the older woman. 

She smiled back while handing over a small stack of takeout menus. “Of course Mr. Kuryakin. Come along Jimmy Paul Casper. And don’t think I’m not about to call your Momma about your harassing these nice people over that Argent girl’s word. And don’t think we don’t know how much money Argent put into your election campaign…” she was still haranguing Casper as she hustled him away.

CHAPTER FIVE  
Ilya closed the door slowly then leaned against it. He sighed and looked at the menus in his hand. “Napoleon?”

Chuckling Napoleon stood to go to him. “Derek,” he said running his fingers through the Subs dark hair. “Go sit on the sofa.”

Derek blinked but did as he was told. 

Napoleon went to Ilya and took the menus when they were offered. “I’m dealing with dinner I suppose. Fine.”

A scratching sound at their window had them turning to it. A familiar young man was waving at them. “Marco?” Napoleon asked surprised. 

Ilya stalked to the window and threw it open, sticking his head out past Marco before hauling their tech support into the room. He stood back and other people dressed in black pulled themselves inside. Napoleon recognized them as fellow agents. 

“Umm. Hi guys,” Marco waved. “Commander Waverly sent us to help. Here, Agent Kuryakin. These are your orders.” Marco handed Ilya an envelope. 

Ilya opened it and read the letter inside. He nodded and closed it again. “We go tonight. Marco will stay here with Derek and be tech support. Ian will stay with them. Taylor and Smythe will come with us. We download everything from Argent. Copy everything. Plant listening devices. Most importantly we shall retrieve Derek’s children. Ian will drive our car back. They brought a car suitable for child transportation. We shall drive to airstrip and fly to Headquarters tonight. 

“Napoleon order dinner, take my credit card. Derek our things are in that dresser and Napoleon keeps some clothes in the bathroom. We shall leave after we eat.”

Napoleon chose the pizza menu and used his cell phone to place the call. Derek stood and went to the dresser, grabbing the suitcase from beside it, he began the process of transferring everything from the dresser to the suitcase. He left black items similar to what the rest of the team were wearing on the bed, before heading into the bathroom. Napoleon grinned as he ordered and gestured for Ilya to look at the neat piles of clothing left on the bed.

“So Kuryakin, what are you planning?” Ian asked softly to Ilya.

“To follow orders of course.” Ilya was rereading the orders again and barely paying attention to their fellow agents. 

He didn’t even notice Ian’s sigh and a shake of his head, but Napoleon did. He stopped feeling around in Ilya’s discarded pants when he found the wallet he was looking for then extracted the credit card. Standing he tossed the discarded pants at Ian, hitting him in the chest. He rattled off the credit card number and hung up. “Stop asking questions Ian. Look to your own Submissive.”

“Solo. Mind your manners. I’m your superior,” the agent blustered.

Napoleon narrowed his eyes. That wasn’t Ian’s usual attitude. He was normally an easy going type who adored Marco, his Submissive and didn’t stand on ceremony. Then Napoleon saw Ian’s eyes narrow and glance at one of the newer agents he’d brought with him. And Napoleon understood. One of the agents with him was almost brand spanking new, but many of the agents who identified as Submissive at the firm had voiced reservations about him. About his manner. Specifically that he had a hard time following orders from a Submissive superior. It appeared he’d been sent here to learn a lesson, perhaps catch a clue. Glancing quickly at Ilya, Napoleon saw him watching everything from under the guise of reading their orders. 

Napoleon nodded once imperceptibly. He slid the credit card back into Ilya’s wallet and tossed it so it landed on a pile of clothes on the bed, beside where Derek was still packing the bag carefully. Then Napoleon stood to his not inconsiderable height and pushed his shoulders back. Gone was the Submissive Collared Companion, in his stead stood a cold calculating Agent of UNCLE who happened to wear another man’s collar, in this case an UNCLE issued one. He marched his way over to where Ian had set his feet. In a second he was chest to chest with the man and somehow Derek had made his way to Marco and wrapped his arms around him to stop him from getting involved.

“What the hell makes you think you are my superior? Has the Commander suddenly made your team the Premier team for the Agency, because I didn’t receive that memo. In actual fact every letter, email, memo I get or sent addresses me as Deputy Director. So unless you or anyone else has been promoted while I’ve been on this mission, which I highly doubt, then I am your Superior,” Napoleon didn’t raise his voice but his feelings on the matter were very clear. 

He saw the new agent make a face and Napoleon turned on him. “Do you have a problem Roberson? An issue perhaps? Something you want to say? Oh, no let me guess. You don’t believe a Submissive should have any power, be in charge. A Submissive is to fuck and nothing else?”

“No. No Sir,” Roberson said.

“Really? Because that might be what your voice is saying, but your face is screaming something else. So you might as well spit it out before I allow my partner’s life to be reliant on you as his back up.” Napoleon pushed.

“Sir, I would never-”

“Never allow a Dominant to be hurt on your watch? What else? Hmm Roberson, what else?” Napoleon asked.

Finally, the other man broke under Napoleon’s glacial gaze.

“Submissives should not be in charge. They shouldn’t be agents, asked to kill. They’re not made for it. It’s too much for them,” he said quickly. “I was taught to treat Submissives differently. And Sir you aren’t a Sub you’re a Switch.”

“Yes Roberson, I am a Switch. But I wouldn’t let that influence you. You think that a Submissive can’t or shouldn’t make the hard decision, make the sacrifice play. If I remember your file, you’re home trained. You never went to a pleasure house, so your parents taught you what you know. I assume the Submissives in that house-hold had Pet status?” Napoleon asked.

Roberson nodded.

“Yes that makes sense, so now you are about to get an education. After this mission, you will present yourself to Uncle’s Training Facilitator and ask about taking some training at a Pleasure House. You need to learn Roberson, before someone takes exception to your attitude. We wouldn’t want any of our Submissives deciding you need a lesson in manners. Oh, and don’t smirk at that. Let me show you something. Marco for example wasn’t always an Agent, nor was he in tech support. Marco, where were you recruited from?” Napoleon asked.

“Army Intelligence Corps Sir,” Marco snapped out.

“And what did you do for Army Intelligence, Marco?” Napoleon asked softly.

“You know that’s still classified Sir,” Marco said reproachfully.

“True, true. Maybe you can answer this question. Confirmed kill rate?”

“Hand to hand or over distance, Sir?” Marco didn’t flinch over the question.

“Start with up close and personal, Marco.”

“Over my career in the forces, I stopped counting after 80,” Marco said quietly.

“You see Roberson, before Marco was UNCLE, he was Intelligence and before that he trained as SAS. He had a kill count before he met and allowed himself to be collared by Ian. In point of fact, they were recruited because of Marco’s skill set. We’re just lucky Ian is badass himself, but you’d have to be to Collar a Submissive of Marco’s caliber. So when you see one of us wearing a collar, be very aware that we are neither weak nor in need of you to protect us. We Submit in private. On the job we’re more than likely to kick your ass than need your protection. Treat us as a colleague, not a pet. Understood?”

“Yes Sir. I understand. I’ll do better,” Roberson said stiffly. 

“See that you do. Your attitude has been remarked upon already. This is the first and last conversation we’ll have about it,” Napoleon huffed and walked to Derek who’d released Marco already.

“I guess if he’d wanted to get away from me, he could have huh?” Derek shrugged sheepishly.

Napoleon chuckled and heard Ilya laugh too as he walked up beside him. Smiling Napoleon bent down and kissed Derek gently, as he moved back Ilya replaced him, then they both stepped back. 

“Pizza will be here soon. Napoleon and I will change. I need a shower. Then we go. Marco and Ian will remain. You’ll be safe. By the end of the night your children will be in your arms again. We shall see developments at Headquarters. Try to relax and do as Marco and Ian say to stay safe,” Ilya told him softly.

Derek nodded. “Your bag is packed. Mine too. The black clothes are on the bed for you to change into. I’ll be good Sir, I promise.”

Ten minutes later four men slid out of the back window of a Bed and Breakfast run by Mrs. Tara Jenkins, heading to the Argent compound. They let themselves into the Argent building through a first floor window that Roberson had jimmied open. Napoleon smiled at the work. It seemed the new Agent had some skills. They systematically swept room by room. They planted listening devices under desks and inside lampshades. They turned on computers and attached little inconspicuous USB units that would self-destruct as soon as their job was done and Marco had the full transmission.

Napoleon was sweeping through the family quarters, wondering where the Argents actually were. They knew that one night a month they went out to a meeting of those in support of the Submissive Ownership Act, yet he’d expected to find at least one person in the place, especially since Derek’s kids were here. So the quiet was erie and wrong, leaving him feeling on edge. Opening a door off the living room he stopped. There were two beds in the room, with two tiny bodies in them. Napoleon took a step in and let his flashlight shine to the side of the children, so he could see their faces. The children were asleep. Deeply asleep. He tapped his communications unit and called Ilya to him.

His partner came quickly. He hissed seeing the quiet state of the children. They could barely make out their small chests rising and falling. The tracks of their tears still visible. Ilya walked to a dresser and picked up a bottle. “This medication is antihistamine, it has a sedative effect on children. I think they have been made to consume it. We shall have medical check them as soon as possible. Check that Roberson and Brown have finished their side. We have finished this side of the building. If they are done, we take the children and leave this hell house.”

Nodding Napoleon tapped his earpiece again. “Sit-rep,” he ordered when his communication was answered. “Very well. Time to go. We’ll meet outside.” Turning he nodded to Ilya who was already bundling a child in a blanket for transport. He handed the sleeping bundle to Napoleon and wrapped the other child. Napoleon slipped the antihistamine bottle into his pocket as they left the room. Leaving the building just as they had entered it and without leaving a trace they had been there, other than taking the kidnapped children away from their kidnappers.

Napoleon and Ilya quickly strapped their little charges into the baby seats that were installed into the back of the SUV they were using as transport and covered them with a dark blanket, hiding them from view. The drive back to their lodgings was done in silence. Brown was driving with Ilya riding shotgun and Roberson covering their rear in a quiet and unobtrusive Tesla. Napoleon grinned wondering if the man had chosen the car or if it had been handed to him. No one noticed a Tesla on the roads until it passed you, because quite frankly you couldn’t hear the damned thing. And by the time you noticed it, it was probably too late. Hmm, maybe he should consider a Tesla over his rather showy Piranha. Then he quietly laughed it off, give up his beautiful Piranha, not likely.

They parked in Mrs. Jenkins’ driveway and cut the car lights. Brown jumped out and Ilya took his spot. Napoleon shifted into the passenger’s seat and soon Brown was escorting Derek to their SUV with the bags. Derek practically jumped into the back seat and ripped the blanket off his children, gasping and holding back tears. When the children kept sleeping he looked around wild eyed. 

“They were sedated before we got there. Left alone to sleep while the Argents were at their meeting. We’ll have medical do a thorough check as soon as we get to HQ. But now we have to go. Buckle up,” Napoleon explained.

Derek nodded at Napoleon’s words and did up his seat belt. 

Napoleon checked behind them to see that the other Agents were already in their cars and just waiting. “Move out Ilya,” he murmurred, and he reversed out of the driveway and hit the road. A three car convoy heading out of town. Along the way they’d separate and meet up again at various stops until they reached the airstrip, then it would be a quick flight to Headquarters.

“Ilya? What did they give my kids?” Derek asked softly.  
Ilya used one hand to fish out the bottle of Benadryl. “I believe it was this product. Innocuous enough to buy from a drug store without causing questions, yet strong enough for it to sedate children into deep sleep. I believe Napoleon has already contacted Headquarters about the situation and although it might not be possible to have a doctor waiting for us on the plane, one should be ready for us at the landing strip.” Ilya’s voice was low and confident, but Napoleon could see him sneaking looks in the rear view mirror at the sleeping children every few seconds.

His cell phone pinged at him and Napoleon glanced at it. “Commander Waverly says he’s had medical made ready and a pediatrician called in. The flight will take about two hours and one of the flight crew has medical training should it be required. Don’t worry Derek. We’ll do everything we can to ensure your children are fine. I actually think they’ve picked up a whole heap of new Uncles and Aunts.”

Derek laughed and ducked his head. “I’m sure they’d like that.” 

*****  
They were taxing to a stop after landing when the first news reports hit the radio and internet feeds. ‘Pillar of the community Gerard Argent Arrested on claims of money laundering!’ was the first headline. Followed by scandal and even more salacious accusations. His son was even found and interviewed about his father’s beliefs. The Argent name was dragged through the mud overnight and anyone they supported or who supported them quickly made a show of parting ways. And UNCLE hadn’t even mentioned the suspected murder of Paige Krasakeva and kidnapping of two innocent children. Children that were under constant watch in their own little room in UNCLE medical. They had woken from their sleep just before landing and been clinging to their daddy ever since. Not that anyone could blame them. The little boy seemed fascinated with the collar his daddy wore, mentioning it was different to the one daddy used to wear. Telling the kids about their mother’s death had been difficult but Napoleon knew necessary, even though he was unsure how much they actually understood.

Ilya and Napoleon stood outside the medical room Derek and his children were sequestered in, waiting for the elder Hales to arrive. Napoleon leaned against the wall and looked at his partner. Ilya stood across the corridor. His gaze on the door beside which Napoleon leant. He was a statue. His only movements the steady rise and fall of his breathing and the slow curl and uncurl of his fingers, a slight tremble in his hand. Yes Napoleon knew all too well how his partner tried to hide his stress from everyone. Napoleon had seen the telss from almost the beginning and understood them for what they were. A man trying to hold it under all under his skin and not release his wants, needs and personality on everyone in sight.

“Even here you’re as tight as a top,” Napoleon said with a straight face.

Ilya blinked at him, his brilliant mind trying to translate what had been said. In a second his shoulders relaxed and his hands found purchase in his pockets, a small side smile making his face lighter and less weary. “Perhaps,” he said softly. “What do you need Napoleon?” his voice was barely above a whisper.

Napoleon shrugged at a loss himself for what he needed. “A lot, a little. Everything, nothing. I really don’t know. And I always know.” Napoleon knew he sounded defeated.

Ilya moved away from his wall to stand beside Napoleon. He pushed and arm between Napoleon and the wall and soon had him wrapped in his arms and leaning on his chest. 

“I really don’t know what I want Ilya. This is crazy. I haven’t not known what I wanted for years, probably. So I’m at a loss.” Napoleon curled himself into the embrace and decided it would be a good idea to try to bury his face in Ilya’s chest.

“Can you remember when you started feeling strange, when this feeling began?”

Napoleon thought back to the beginning of this strangeness. Yes he could remember when it had begun. He didn’t want to talk about it, so he rubbed his face into Ilya’s chest again, hoping the other man would consider it a no I can’t remember.

Unfortunately, Ilya Kuryakin knew him far too well. He dropped his face to the back of Napoleon’s head and gave him a few kisses on his dark hair. “Tell me Napoleon.”

Napoleon sighed and pushed away. He shouldn’t do this while still in the man’s embrace. But Ilya held him in. The man’s strength while not usually surprising, restrained Napoleon rather well. Napoleon sighed and leaned back in, he might as well be comfortable. “I think it’s this damned case. I’m pretty sure that’s where this all started. As soon as we got our assignments.”

“Do you mean as soon as I put a collar around your neck?” Ilya asked softly. “We don’t usually do that. Not a proper collar and when we do it’s never for such an extended period of time.”

“True. We also never behave as we did on this mission. The parameters were skewed from minute one with this case. I think that’s what’s really confusing me. I feel like I don’t know if I’m coming or going. Like the rug has been pulled out from under me, yet there is still something there for me to stand on safely.” Napoleon turned in Ilya’s arms, so he could lean back on him and lay his own arms over the other man’s where they crossed over his stomach. “You put a collar on me, you even buckled it into place. We, we’ve never done that before. Usually I’d put it on myself and it wouldn’t mean a thing. But you needed to get into the mindset of being a Dom to a collar submissive for an extended period of time in an undercover situation. It made sense when Waverly suggested it to us. I even agreed. But I never expected to react this way to it. I’ve spent weeks being your Sub and now that I know it’s time to remove the collar and go back to being me, I’m not sure how to do it. And this really isn’t the place for this conversation.” Napoleon sighed and let the back of his head rub against Ilya’s chin.

“There is no one here. There is nothing you have said that is not true however. This has been strange and confronting mission from the beginning.” Ilya sounded thoughtful. “Now it has come to an end I too feel myself out of sorts. I do not believe I behaved like a proper Agent throughout this mission. I know I have not. I have not kept my distance. I have behaved more like a Dominant to you than I thought would have been possible. Not to mention what occurred between the three of us before the Sheriff interrupted. I do not believe I would have been strong enough to not order the two of you into bed.”

Napoleon felt himself shiver. “What would you have wanted once you got us there?”

Ilya gave a soft but wicked chuckle into the shell of Napoleon’s ear. “I would have ordered you both naked. Then I would have asked you to bind Derek carefully, so he had limited movement but could still writhe on the bed. I would have ordered you to worship his body with your mouth and hands until he was begging, his pretty cock hard and leaking, his hole ready and waiting for you to fill it.” Ilya licked the skin behind Napoleon’s ear.

Napoleon shifted on his feet, pushing his ass into Ilya’s hips. He threw his head back on Ilya’s shoulder, arching his neck and gave Ilya the ear he was still worshiping. He could feel his cock hard behind his zipper and bit his lip. One of Ilya’s hands left his waist and moved to cover the front of his tailored dress pants, cupping Napoleon’s hard cock through them. “Th-Then what?” Napoleon stammered.

“Eventually I would have had you fuck him, slow and lazy. Then just as you were to come, I would have slipped into you and felt you come around me. Then I’d have fucked you, while Derek still held you in his body, until you were both hard again and I’d fuck you through another orgasm, until I’d cum inside of you. Eventually I’d have made Derek get up and bring cloths to clean us with. I’d have watched him clean you first, then myself. I would have pulled him back into bed as soon as he was done and kept him between us, safe and protected in our embrace. Upon waking again I would have dressed you both in my clothing and spent the rest of my day just watching the two of you," Ilya sighed and tightened the hand he had around Napoleon’s cock.

Napoleon shivered and bucked into the hand a few times before he gasped and came quietly in his pants. Ilya turned him quickly in his arms and crushed him close. “Will you let me purchase a collar for you?” he whispered.

Still shaking Napoleon nodded. “Mark me as yours, please.” Napoleon clung on, desperate for the strength he couldn’t find within himself at the moment.

Ilya nosed his way under Napoleon’s chin and set his teeth to either side of Napoleon’s collar. He bit down on the skin, hard and relentless, pulling away just before he drew blood. 

Napoleon shook and groaned through the intense pain, his fingers clutching at Ilya’s shoulders, pulling them tighter together. When he pulled off, Ilya looked down at Napoleon’s neck. A small smile of triumph on his lips. Then Napoleon saw him narrow his eyes.

“Problem?” Napoleon asked.

“I really hate that collar. The UNCLE issued ones are not good enough. I shall have a new collar for you before the end of the day. And a new set as soon as possible.” 

Napoleon chuckled and nestled in close. “Perhaps more than one new set?” he asked carefully.

Ilya looked down his nose at him curiously. “How many collars would you like?”

Napoleon beamed up at him. “Oh as many as you think I’m worth.”

“Ah well in that case I shall soon find myself a pauper, because you are worth everything,” Ilya sounded so sincere that Napoleon’s breath caught.

“I’ve never been worth everything to anyone, Ilya. Never,” Napoleon swallowed and covered his face in Ilya’s chest.

“Then everyone from your past has been a fool. I knew you were worth everything the moment we met. Even if I could do nothing about it.”

“Ilya Kuryakin, have you been thinking about courting me all this time?” Napoleon asked almost shocked.

“Perhaps,” Ilya answered. “But you would not allow yourself to be courted, nor seduced. So I had to make you trust and believe in me, that you could rely on me, before anything between us could change. Are you angry with me?” 

Napoleon thought about it for some seconds, then shook his head. “I’m absolutely amazed you devoted so much time to giving me what I needed in a way I could accept it. Thank you.” Napoleon smiled and kissed Ilya’s chin coquettishly. “However I was not referring to anything so emotionally deep and meaningful. I was actually referring to that young man in there and his children.”

Ilya glanced at the door again, Napoleon recognizing a hunger in his eyes. Then he glanced up the corridor from where Derek’s parents would eventually be arriving. “He shall need his parents and family at this time.”

“Yes he will. But I don’t think that’s all he needs. No Submissive whose needs have been met by their Dominant would have reacted like Derek did to you, to us. He loved his Domme, and she was taken from him, but from what he’s told us, only a deep friendship and those children were holding that relationship together.” Napoleon knew he was right.  
“I understand Napoleon, yet I can hardly march in there and offer Derek my collar, a matching one to what yours will be. Not yet. He still needs time to mourn, to grieve and accept everything that has happened. However,” Ilya held up his hand when Napoleon made to interrupt. “However, that does not mean we shall leave him alone while he does so. If necessary I will have us take leave from UNCLE, so we may be there for him. There is also the matter of our professions. We are constantly on missions. We would have to leave him behind, alone, with just the children and little protection. He is not an agent and no matter how much we may both want him, it would be unfair of us to put him in danger one way or another.”

The door beside them opened. They looked up to see Derek standing there. He was wearing his jeans and holding his T-shirt, wringing it in his hands. His hair was a bed tousled mess and a shy smile hovered around his lips. They drew breath to ask if he needed something, Napoleon could feel the words forming already.

“So, maybe you should ask me what I want,” Derek said before they could speak. “Cause really, it almost seems like my answer would be a far gone conclusion.” Derek stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. “The kids are asleep again and I don’t want to disturb them.” He paced a few steps away from them then came back. “You know everything has happened so fast. Just months from a perfectly normal life to losing everything. Then blackmail, finding my kids and the truth and now super secret spies. A fucking whirlwind.”

“We understand,” Ilya said. “This is why I don't wish to rush you into any decision. And we shall not do so.”

“Thank you, Ilya. I appreciate that. And you’re right. I don’t need to be pushed. A lot has happened. But Napoleon is right as well you know. Paige and I were great friends, but she wasn’t the love of my life, nor was I hers. But what we had, was good, it worked for us both. At least I thought it did. Then you two come along with your super secret spy Agency and all your, stuff and training,” Derek waved his hands up and down the both of them, almost like he was mimicking someone else. His eyes fell on the bite mark on Napoleon’s neck, and he swallowed, licking his lips.

“My parents are on their way. They should be here soon. When my mom gets here she’s gonna raise holy hell and try to take me back to Beacon Hills. I love my family. I love my town. I wanna have my kids with me. I also don’t want to be far from either of you and neither of you live in Beacon Hills,” Derek said slowly, gaze moving from one to the other. “What we did on that sofa... I haven’t…not for a long time. It was really good. Right. I’ll shut up now.”

Ilya and Napoleon looked at each other, a little confused and a lot hopeful. Ilya reached out and hooked a hand around Derek’s neck pulling him into their waiting embrace.

“Derek,” Napoleon whispered. “Did you want us to move to Beacon Hills and court you properly?”

Derek chuckled, then used one hand to pull at Napoleon’s hair. “No you ass hole, I don’t want you two to move to Beacon Hills.”

“Then what do you want?” Napoleon asked, his lips a pout as he rubbed where Derek had tweaked.

Derek sighed in remorse and stretching up, kissed the offended area, making Napoleon grin and blush. 

“What I want is probably stupid. But I want Ilya to offer me a collar too. You guys make me feel safe, wanted, I don’t know, precious even. Like you’d go to war for me if you needed to. I feel I can raise my kids with you and nothing or no one would be able to hurt them, ever. I know I’m being an idiot, but I can’t help it.” Derek said the last as a mumble before hiding his face.

Napoleon and Ilya looked at each other while they rubbed Derek’s back or kneaded his neck. Ilya finally used the hand on Derek’s neck to make him look up. “Our work is dangerous. We would have to leave you behind often. I can be unreasonable and demanding. Napoleon will be a constant flirt and at times a juvenile irritation. Are you sure we are what you want?”

“Yes Sir,” Derek whispered.

Ilya glanced at Napoleon who was grinning widely. “By the end of this day you shall both have new collars. Until then however.” He bent his head and fit his teeth to either side of Derek’s collar. He bit down enough to mark and bruise. When he lifted his head Derek bore a replica of the mark on Napoleon’s throat. No one would doubt both marks had been made by the same person. Ilya glanced at his watch and scowled. “Your parents should be here in a few hours. Do you wish to present yourself newly collared to your mother? Will this make things easier or harder for you?”

Derek bit his lip. “If I’m collared she won’t be able to make demands on me.”

“Very well.” Ilya nodded then proceeded to push both Derek and Napoleon into the medical room Derek had vacated. “I shall return presently. You both stay here.” He gave them both a quick kiss on the lips and backed out of the door, shutting it softly behind him.

Napoleon looked at a blushing Derek. “Your mom going to be a nightmare huh?”

Derek shrugged. “Aren’t most moms?”

Napoleon shrugged one shoulder. “Can’t say as I’d remember. How long were you listening? At the door?”

Derek shrugged again. He strolled over to check on his children, who were sleeping peacefully, sprawled out like little kids should. “I heard what he wanted to do with us. I heard you come in his arms. You know what else was said after that. You were right and I couldn’t let him think about walking away. You know the first thing we learn in training is about needs and wants. I’ve been putting those aside for a long time. Concentrating on putting them into a career because that was the only place I could channel them. Then you two come along and everything wakes up. All my wants and needs come climbing out of me, out of my skin and suddenly it’s like an explosion. I can’t even describe it. I just know that it's too powerful to ignore and I don’t feel it around anyone else. At the moment I have two needs. My kids and the two of you.”

Napoleon grinned and nodded. He took the chair from beside the bed the kids were in and took it to the corner. He sat down in it and crooked a finger, patting his lap.

Derek smiled and walked over to him, quirking an eyebrow. “My kids are just there asleep,” he said even as Napoleon pulled him into his lap.

“And we’re not going to do anything to wake them up,” Napoleon said, arranging Derek, so they were both comfortable and wrapping the younger man in his arms. He hooked his chin over Derek’s shoulder. They both sighed together, making them giggle quietly.  
“So are you going to keep me in your lap until Ilya gets back?” Derek asked.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Napoleon answered. “Or at least until the kids wake up. Tell me about them. There wasn’t anything in your files. Names?” 

“Paige named them before they were even born. My daughter’s Phoebe, son’s Patrick. Paige had a thing for P names. They love legos and chocolate pudding. Neither of them have shown any allergies, and they can spend all day in the pool in summer. They can’t stand to be apart and can finish each other’s sentences. They know their ABC’s and some of their times tables. And there are a million other things that I can’t think about right now. I’m so grateful to have them back, safe and sound. Losing Paige hurt so much, but thinking I’d lost them broke me. In a way getting the black mail email and seeing their faces put me back together. Do we know what happened yet?” Derek rested his head on Napoleon’s shoulder and sighed.

“Marco and his people are still going through what we took. He expects to have something concrete in a few more hours. We do however have eyes on the Argents. They’re currently packing their shit and trying to get out of town. But don’t worry about it, we won’t lose them. They won’t be hurting anyone else.” Napoleon kissed Derek’s temple and held him closer when the man shivered.

“Why me? Us?”

“From what Marco has said so far it looked like a crime of convenience. Paige was hit by a drunk driver, who knew the Argents. He called up for a favor and Gerard moved the car and Paige after he realized who she actually was. Then he took the kids and you know the rest. Paige’s death was an accident that Argent decided to get involved in and capitalize from.” 

“The man is an asshole,” Derek grumbled.

“No argument from me. Now close your eyes and take a nap. You still have luggage under your eyes.” Napoleon rubbed a hand in circles over Derek’s belly until he felt the man relax and go limp in his embrace. He made himself as comfortable as he could in the chair and waited for their Dom to come for them. 

CHAPTER SIX.  
Ilya Kuryakin walked back into the room like a man on a mission, even if he was speaking quietly on a cell phone. “Thank you sir. I’ll let him know. Yes I am here now.” Ilya hung up and slid his phone into his jacket pocket. Napoleon watched him close the door quietly behind him then lean back and look at them. Napoleon smiled at him and gave a slight shrug of the shoulder Derek wasn’t sleeping on. 

Ilya smiled back, he moved away from the door and walked over slowly. His gaze never leaving them. He came to a stop in front of their chair. Lifting one hand he ran the back of his fingers over Napoleon’s cheek. “I’m sorry I took so long. Was more difficult to find collars worthy of you both than I expected,” Ilya said softly.

“We’d have been happy with a ribbon if it had your name on it,” Napoleon told him, knowing it was the truth. Derek and he didn’t need anything ostentatious, they just wanted to belong to this particular blonde Russian. He turned his face and kissed the knuckles still stroking his cheek.

Ilya’s breath caught and he licked his lips. “You think far more of me than I deserve, Napoleon.”

“I don’t think so, and neither does Derek. I’ve worked with you for years Ilya. I know the kind of Dom you are. I know the man you are. And you’ve given Derek what he has been needing and missing, even though he hadn’t realized he was missing it. Like he said, he and Paige collared too young to know themselves truly. You met his needs without even trying. You meet our needs without thinking about it.” Napoleon kissed Ilya’s knuckle again.

“What about your needs Napoleon. They are complicated. Am I meeting all of them?” Ilya asked.

“You’re dominant enough to make me do what you want. You’re strong enough to make me feel safe. In the past few weeks our relationship has changed to the point we find ourselves here. You don’t scare me Ilya. I’m not afraid of you. I’m afraid of not following this, of not pursuing this relationship that’s in front of us. You can handle my needs as a submissive, but you’ve found a way to handle my needs as a dominant too. You’ve found Derek, for both of us. I can spoil him. Shower all my hedonistic tendencies on him. He even has children you can exert all your protective instincts on. In one fell swoop you have four people to protect. I’ll bet you didn’t expect any of this when we first got our assignment,” Napoleon finished with a smirk.

“I did not. Yet I can not find it in myself to be upset about it. This is a gift I never expected to receive,” Ilya whispered.

“As interesting as this conversation has been. Are we ever going to get to the collaring part, preferably before my kids wake up and start demanding all of our attention?” Derek asked.

“Ooh, a bossy Sub. He’s probably earned a spanking for that attitude,” Napoleon said with a grin.

“If all it took to earn a spanking from me was attitude, you’d be constantly over my knee Napoleon. At least daily.” Ilya ran his fingers through their hair with a smile. Biting his lip when both men pushed up into his hands. “You are both such a gift. One I am sure I do not deserve, but will accept thankfully. But Derek is right.” He stuck a hand in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out two long flat boxes.

Napoleon helped Derek get to his feet and followed him up. Derek slipped his hand into Napoleon’s, and they moved away from the chair, allowing Ilya to sit in it. He opened one box, then the other. Both collars were platinum, one had emeralds, the other sapphires.  
The emerald collar had a round tag, Ilya’s details inscribed on it. The sapphire collar had a bar with Ilya’s details. Napoleon smiled, the bar, he knew was a Russian tradition when collaring a Switch. Without a word he and Derek sank to their knees and bowed their heads.

Napoleon’s breath caught when he felt the collar slide around his neck, then for some reason he sagged onto Ilya’s knee when he heard the lock engage. He felt Derek lean against him and Ilya’s fingers carding through his hair. His breathing was ragged, and he didn’t quite understand why he was reacting like he was. This wasn’t him. This was...This was...This was the first time in his life he felt wanted and cared for and needed, and he wasn’t sure how to cope with it. There was someone who was responsible for him now. Someone to hold him to account. Someone who thought he was, worthy. And if he was any judge of jewelry, and he was, the collar he was currently wearing was worth a small fortune, and Derek’s collar was a copy of his own. Ilya Kuryakin had made some jeweler a very happy man, or woman.

He turned his head and kissed Derek’s temple, then he reached up and took Ilya’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm gently. “Thank you, Khozyain. Thank you, Master.” 

Ilya hooked his fingers under Napoleon’s chin and pulled him forward until he could claim Napoleon’s lips. Napoleon latched on to his Dom’s lips and let his body move of its own free will. Before he knew it he’d climbed into Ilya’s lap and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders. Napoleon was shaking again, his emotions rolling over him. He wanted so much and for the first time in his life he was getting what he wanted. Ilya pushed his fingers into Napoleon’s hair and tugged, at first gently, then roughly. He bit at Napoleon’s lips until Napoleon gasped and groaned.

Ilya pulled away reluctantly. “Perhaps we should collar Derek, hmm? Also, room with sleeping babies is not best place for kissing, no?”

Napoleon chuckled and slid off Ilya’s lap, smiling he knelt back down beside Derek and took his hand. He watched as Ilya slipped the emerald collar around Derek’s neck and locked it. Ilya’s eyes were soft and adoring. He’d only known Derek Hale for a matter of hours, but in that time he obviously adored him enough to place a collar about his neck. Napoleon chuckled at himself in his head, didn’t he feel the exact same way about Derek. He adored him enough to want to share everything with him, share his life with him, share Ilya with him.

Derek reacted differently to having a collar on. He didn’t shake. He didn’t cry. Instead, every single one of his muscles sagged and the tension he’d been carrying sheeted off him. Napoleon watched Ilya tilt Derek’s face up, and he kissed him. Derek opened up to Ilya, melted into his arms and the kiss. Ilya ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and eventually pulled away. He looked between Napoleon and Derek, fingering the collars he’d placed on each man. Napoleon saw pride and bewilderment fighting for dominance in Ilya’s eyes. He grinned and elbowed Derek. “Our Dom can’t quite figure out how he did it,” he whispered conspiratorially.

“He probably doesn’t realize we maneuvered him into it,” Derek whispered back.

“True. Most Doms never realize who really has the power in a relationship,” Napoleon agreed.

Ilya stood up and pulled both of their hair playfully. “I know exactly who has power in relationship like ours. I am going to be, how do they say? Oh yes, I believe I shall be one whipped Dom and thank my lucky stars for it,” he finished softly. 

They laughed together and in seconds Napoleon and Derek were standing and the three men were wrapped in each others arms and hugging while laughing softly.

“So, does anyone know how long before my folks get here. I should get the kids up, so they won’t be upset when their grandparents arrive,” Derek asked.

Ilya looked at his watch. “They should be here in about an hour. Do you need any help?”

Derek grabbed both mens hands and pulled them to the bed in the room. “They must be exhausted, they’ve slept through all of our stuff going on.”

“They’ve had a very stressful time lately,” Ilya said softly. “May I?” he asked.

Derek smiled and raised the hand he was holding, he kissed it then released it. “Meet Patrick and Phoebe, Sir.”

Ilya leaned over slowly and ran his hand over the brown curls on Phoebe's head, before doing the same with Patrick. “They really are beautiful Derek. Thank you. Have you decided how you wish to do this?” Ilya waved his hand circling it to incorporate all of them.

Derek sucked in a deep breath and shook his head. “Not really Sir. There is the house in Beacon Hills, Paige’s and mine. But I don’t think I can go back there. My mother is going to want to take the kids and me back with her. But you two live and work here, I don’t have a house here.”

Napoleon hugged Derek to him. “I have an idea?”

Ilya nodded at him to continue. 

Napoleon swallowed. “I have a place. Not my apartment. It’s not something I ever let UNCLE know about. I have a house in Saugerites. It's about a three-hour drive to NYC. Not ideal, but it will do until we can figure something out.”

“Thank you, Napoleon. I shall inform the Commander that we shall require some time before returning to work.”

The kids chose that moment to stir themselves awake. They opened their eyes and saw their dad and two strange men. The tears welled in their eyes. Then to Napoleon’s eternal shock he saw Ilya pull a series of funny faces until both children were giggling.

*****

They were on the floor playing with some blocks that Ilya had brought with him, in fact his little shopping trip had netted more than collars, he’d just left the bag outside the door before he came in. The kids were now dressed in new clean clothing, freshly washed and fed. And playing with blocks, their dad and his new partners. 

Napoleon heard the raised voice before it reached their door. By the straightening of Derek’s back, so had he. Ilya was on his feet before the door was fully open, standing between what was his and any danger. The danger turned out to be a man and woman. Both older, probably in their early middle age and Derek resembled them both greatly.

“Mr and Mrs Hale?” Ilya asked. “Commander.”

“Agent Kuryakin. May I introduce as you’ve deduced Talia and Johnathon Hale, your Derek’s parents.” The Commander introduced.

“Where’s my son and grand kids. Get out of my way.” The woman tried to push past Ilya, but he held firm. 

Napoleon stood to back him up. He felt something lean past his leg and looked down to see Derek smiling up at his parents.

“Mum, Dad, we’re here. We’re fine. You have Ilya and Napoleon to thank for it. Come here and play with us.” He sounded happy.

“Come and pl-Derek Johnathon Hale, what are you talking about? Get your things. Get the kids. We are going home.” Talia Hale snapped out.

“I do not think so Madam,” Ilya’s voice was quiet but firm. He turned and held out a hand to Derek. “Come greet your parents properly, Dorogoy.”

“Yes Sir,” Derek said softly, placing a hand in Ilya’s offered one.

Ilya helped him up, noticing that Napoleon had stepped back to keep the kids occupied for a few more minutes. He pushed Derek toward his parents gently but kept a hand at the small of his Sub’s back.

Talia Hale quickly pulled her son into a hug. Patting him everywhere to apparently to make sure he was safe. She pulled back slightly and looked at him, her eyes fixed on the collar at his neck. “What is Dorogoy?” she asked distractedly, her gaze flying between the collar and Ilya.

“It means Darling in Russian, Madam. My mother tongue.”

“Mom,” Derek chuckled blushing and took a step away from his mother. He looked back at Ilya, smiling softly. Ilya stepped forward. “Mom, this is Ilya Kuryakin. My Dom. The guy over there with the kids is Napoleon Solo. He’s a Switch and also wears Ilya’s collar.” Derek nodded towards Napoleon who grinned and tipped a non-existing hat at the Hales.

“Dom! New Dom? What the hell have you done Derek Hale? What have you done?” the woman practically screamed.

Ilya and Derek threw worried glances at the children who’d crawled into Napoleon’s lap. He was rocking them and soothing them after their Grandmother’s outburst.

“Mom, please,” Derek tried to calm his mother down.

Ilya held up his hands, getting everyone’s attention. “Mrs. Hale. Please do not frighten children. They have been through much. Please, step outside, and we shall discuss what has happened.” He urged the two elder Hales back out the door, shutting it behind the three of them. Leaving Derek wringing his hands behind.

“Come here, Derek,” Napoleon called, holding an arm out.

Derek went over to sit beside him, pulling the arm around his shoulders. “That could have gone better,” he sighed.

Napoleon chuckled and pushed Patrick into his father’s lap. “It really couldn’t have gone any other way. Let our Dom deal with this for now. I don’t know many people that can withstand Ilya when he lays on the charm. He’ll turn your parents around. They want you safe and happy. That’s all they really want. Ilya can show them that’s what he wants for you, for us, too. Just give it time. Now,” he turned his attention back to the children, making his face as animated as he could, eyes wide and smile beaming. “Now what do you kids want your bedrooms colored. Blue? Pink? Orange? Purple polka dots? Oh, I like purple polka dots?” he heard Derek laugh softly and tickled Phoebe to get her to giggle too. Soon Patrick was squealing with laughter, and he knew that Derek was tickling him.

“N-N-Not p-p-purle p-p-polka d-d-dots,” Phoebe choked out between giggles. “Y-Y-Yellow. W-W-We want y-y-yellow.”

“Yellow?” Napoleon asked stopping his tickling. “You sure? What about you Patrick? Yellow?”

Patrick nodded and curled into his father’s arms with a contented smile. “Yellow. Please.”

“Well then, yellow it is. The house has enough rooms so you can each have a bedroom. Do you each want your own room?” Napoleon asked. Then looked to Derek in case he didn’t want his kids in separate rooms. He relaxed when Derek grinned at him. It was Phoebe who answered for both twins. She shook her head and started to pull at a curl. Napoleon got it and bopped her nose. “One room it is. But when you each want your own room, just let us know. Okay?” They nodded and stood up from their respective lap seats. Napoleon kept smiling when they clasped hands and started to spin each other around, laughing and giggling like happy kids usually did.

Derek snuggled closer into Napoleon’s arms and sighed. “Thank you,” he said.

Napoleon kissed his temple, wishing they were already all ensconced in the house, and he could get some naked time with his partners.

*****

“Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Agents Kuryakin, Solo, Mr. Hale. Please everyone sit down and make yourselves comfortable. There are coloring books for the children on the coffee table, including coloring pencils. That should keep them occupied while we discuss what we need to discuss.” Commander Waverly sat behind his desk after showing them all in to his office.

Napoleon pushed Derek at Ilya then took the kids by the hand to show them their prizes. The twins fell on the new books and pencils excitedly. Then he came back to the desk and took the seat left for him beside Derek. He looked over the group. The Commander behind his new mahogany desk. Mr. and Mrs. Hale seated by the window, then Derek between himself and Ilya, by the door in case anyone unexpected were to enter and mean them harm. Ilya Kuryakin had sat himself between his charges and potential danger. It spoke volumes that he wasn’t seated between mother and son. 

“Well. A lot has happened over the past few days, hours even. Let’s begin with Argent and family. The public prosecutor has copies of everything we found and our analysis of his activities. They expect to start laying charges by the end of tomorrow. Currently, the Argents are under vigilant surveillance. It appears they had nothing to do with Paige Krasekiva’s demise,however they took full advantage of the opportunity. The blackmail alone is enough to let them see jail time. But let us put that unpleasantness to the back of our minds shall we. I believe congratulations are in order for the new family. Or maybe commiserations, Agent Kuryakin. Do you have any idea just how much trouble Solo gets into daily?”

Napoleon wanted to object, but he bit his tongue, he knew Waverly respected him and unfortunately he did speak the truth. Chuckles from Ilya and the Hales made him relax and shrug. Ilya reached out a hand and wrapped it around the back of his neck, squeezing gently.

“Believe me Commander I do know. I constantly have to pull him out of frying pan and fire. I am hoping Derek will be good influence.” Ilya answered.

“Indeed. Indeed,” Waverly said. “What have you three decided and what can I do?”

Ilya looked at Napoleon and nodded.

Napoleon licked his lips. “Well Sir, we’ve decided to move into a house I own. It’s big enough for us and for the children to run around.”

“The house in Saugerites? Yes that is a good idea. It’s ideal and picturesque. That was a very good purchase.” Waverly smiled innocently but Napoleon understood that the Commander was telling Napoleon there wasn’t much he did that got away from UNCLE or that Waverly didn’t know about. “The area has good schools. The drive a little excessive but quite doable. Your UNCLE issued Quarters are always available for you if you need them anyway. I have paperwork for you three to sign. It is all very right and proper. Mrs. Hale you are welcome to look them over if you wish.” he pulled out a bundle of paper from his desk and handed them over to her as she made grabby hands at him. “I take it that Derek shall stay with the children when you two are on assignment?”

“There are still things we need to discuss, Commander. However, Derek is a successful photographer, Napoleon and I have no wish for him to stop his career,” Ilya said.

Derek smiled at Ilya and blushed so prettily that Napoleon sat on his hands to stop from grabbing him and kissing him. Then Derek looked at his Mom and Dad. “Mom? Does Laura still want to move away from Beacon Hills?”

Talia Hale put down the sheet was reading and looked at her son, her eyes narrowed.

It was Jonathon Hale that answered however. “Yes she does. And since Cora was accepted at NYU…”

Talia sighed. “Fine. Laura can move to Saugerites, if we can find a house, unless she’s moving in with you? No? Well then we’ll have to find somewhere for her to live. Then she’ll be on hand for the kids when the three of you have to be away and you’ll still have family when they’re away on mission. And I can’t believe it just said that. You get to tell her she’s your glorified babysitter and emotional support animal.” She turned back to the paperwork she was reading with a huff and snap of the sheets.

Jonathon fingered his collar with a soft grin and winked at Derek before looking right at Napoleon and giving him a nod. Jonathon looked over at Ilya and nodded at him too. Napoleon leaned back in his chair and relaxed. They were going to be fine.

“Commander, I wish to request some leave for Napoleon and myself. To get things organized,” Ilya said. 

Waverly smiled gently and handed a paper over for Ilya to read. “I thought you might boys. I think three months leave aught to be sufficient. You had plenty of leave saved up as it was. Now is there anything else we need to discuss? No? Mrs. Hale? Have you found everything satisfactory?”

Talia Hale put the sheaf of papers on the desk and smiled. “Yes. It’s quite straight forward and protects everyone involved. Including I’m surprised to see a codicil for the protection of my Grandchildren. It seems UNCLE leaves very little to chance.”

“Well then would you be our second witness after these three have signed?” Waverly asked her pulling a beautiful gold pen from a drawer. He handed the pen to Ilya then slid the papers over to him. “Just sign after you’ve read it, Kuryakin. It's the standard agreement that’s sampled in your employee handbook, but arrangements have been made for the children’s safety.”

Ilya took the pen and carefully started to read the paperwork in front of him. As he read each page he initialed it then handed it to Napoleon. Who took it and started reading. It was the basic agreement UNCLE employees signed when they started a relationship. It listed appropriate and inappropriate behaviors including obligations. It also specified if they couldn’t function in their current roles then it was up to UNCLE to reassess their potential and place them where they’d do the most good. For Submissives, it stated they’d not be placed in the field without the Dominant or at least the Dominant’s permission. 

He looked around for a pen and smiled brightly as Talia Hale held one out to him. He went to take it from her, but she didn’t let go for a second.

“If you hurt him, or let him be hurt, be prepared, because I’ll rip your throat out, with my teeth. I’ve already warned your Dom, now I’m warning you,” she said quietly but firmly.

Napoleon heard Derek gasp and placed a hand on his knee. “Yes Madam. I understand,” he said, taking the pen as she let go of it and starting his own initialing process. When Ilya handed him the last sheet he read it and signed and initialed it where indicated. He handed everything back to Ilya who slipped out the sheets required and handed them over to Derek. Napoleon and Ilya flanked Derek’s chair and pointed out where he needed to sign, explaining where he asked for clarifications as they went. 

An hour later, and they were headed to Saugerites, children in the back seat with Derek and the Hales following in their UNCLE issued car and driver. Napoleon looked in the rear view mirror and grinned. He elbowed Ilya sitting beside him in the passenger’s seat and motioned to the back seat. Ilya looked back and grinned too. The three in the back were all asleep. Derek’s head thrown back and mouth open. The kids in their car seats had their heads resting on the seat back’s wing and sleeping soundly too.

“How far to get to your house?” Ilya whispered.

“A couple of hours, if the traffic is good, maybe less. How are we going to do this Ilya? I have to admit. I’m out of my depth here. I do one night stands, not relationships. And there are kids involved here. I can’t screw this up.” Napoleon asked, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Ilya reached over and wrapped his fingers over Napoleon’s. “We do what we have never allowed ourselves to do. We allow ourselves to feel. To protect and to cherish. We make children and Derek more important than ourselves. We give and we love and we grow. We let ourselves want and be wanted. Is not difficult,” Ilya told him.

Napoleon made a sound between a scoff and a cry. “Not difficult? We, I’ve made a whole life out of denying myself humanity just to survive, only allowing a part of my dynamic to show and my hedonism. I’ve been that and Agent for so long I’m not sure I can be anything else.”  
They stopped at a set of red lights. Ilya tucked a hand behind Napoleon’s neck and pulled until their lips were just touching. “I know you are more. I have seen it and you will see it soon too,” he said then took his lips in a vicious kiss that left Napoleon gasping.

“Well, if my Dom believes in me who am I to disagree,” Napoleon said with a smirk and started driving again when the lights turned green.

*****

Napoleon unlocked the door and pushed it open. He was never more thankful for the cleaning service he had go through the empty house every month than he was now, considering his new Dom, Sub, kids and for all intents and purposes in laws trooped in after him. “I’m afraid I can’t offer you any food or drink. I don’t keep the place stocked with food. I might have tea and coffee, but no milk. I’m pretty sure I have some soda too. Kitchen is through here.” he led the way into a modern and well appointed kitchen. Finding the kettle he rinsed it out at the sink, filled it and switched it on to boil while he went looking for tea, coffee and sodas. He found everything he needed in the pantry, along with a packet of cookies that weren’t out of date and a cartoon of long life milk. He brandished it as he stepped out of the pantry and set it on the table. He smiled at the teapot he pulled off the shelf, after a quick rinse in case of dust he filled it with hot water from the tap and left it to warm. With a sigh he set the coffee to percolate and turned back to the others in the room. The raised eyebrows from everyone but Ilya had him blushing and getting nervous.

“One would never expect the great Napoleon Solo to be so domestic,”Talia drawled.

“Then one does not know the great Napoleon Solo,” Ilya responded. He stood and walked to Napoleon, gently he brushed his knuckles over Napoleon’s cheek and Napoleon felt himself relax again into the touch. “Sit Napoleon. I will finish here.”

Napoleon smiled softly and looked at Derek. “Derek, there should be ice in the freezer in the pantry. Get some for children’s soda.”

“Yes, okay,” Derek headed to the pantry.

Napoleon took Ilya’s hand and kissed the knuckles before he grabbed some mugs from a shelf and headed to the table. He sat quietly a small smile hovering about his mouth. A minute later Derek had a bowl of ice and some glasses on the table, and he made the children a drink. Then Ilya brought over the teapot, coffee carafe and sugar. He grabbed some teaspoons from a drawer. They sat at the table, drank and talked for a few hours, before they decided to hit the shopping strip before everything closed. 

Just as the sun went down they waved off Derek’s parents then chased the giggling children up to their bedroom. Ten minutes later they left the room to the sound of soft snoring and Ilya pulled them in the direction of the master bedroom. He closed the door behind them and set the baby monitor on the bedside table. “Napoleon, run the bath. Derek, turn down the bed. I want you both naked in five minutes.” he clapped his hands twice and they hopped to it.

The bath tub was filling and he was slipping off his shirt when Derek and Ilya came in. Ilya leaned on the counter and smirked, his gaze running over Napoleon’s exposed chest. 

“Derek, help Napoleon.”

“Yes Sir,” Derek came over and started on Napoleon’s pants. He unbuttoned them then knelt to remove Napoleons shoes and socks before standing again.

“Sir, can I help Derek?” Napoleon asked.

“You may, and may you also entertain me,” Ilya said, pushing himself onto the counter.

“As you wish, Sir,” Napoleon grinned. He started pilling Derek’s shirt out of his pants and undoing the buttons. He wiggled his hips and Derek pushed his trousers and pants down Napoleon’s legs, leaving him naked. Suddenly he wanted to see all of Derek. Quickly he pushed Derek’s shirt off, then peeled him out of the singlet he wore before he set his sights on Derek’s trousers. “Step out of your shoes and socks D,” Napoleon almost growled in his urgency.

Derek did and Napoleon pushed his pants down his legs leaving the man in front of him naked rather quickly. He ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and angled his head, so he could play with Derek’s lips. He licked around and then into Derek’s waiting mouth, pulling the other man closer to his own body. He let his hands run down Derek’s back, molding them together. By the time he pulled back Derek was breathing hard and looking flushed. “My nipple wants your attention,” Napoleon whispered. 

Derek blinked and slowly worked his lips over Napoleon’s skin until he found one nipple. He licked at it then pulled it into his mouth. Napoleon groaned as Derek sucked. The feel of it going to his groin. His fingers dug into Derek’s hair and hip. Then he pulled Derek off one nipple to feed him the other. “Good boy, such a good boy. Your lips. Fuck.”  
Derek gasped at the pleasure.

“Derek,” Ilya’s voice almost cracked as he spoke. “I want to see your lips around Napoleon’s cock.”

Napoleon almost groaned in defeat. If Derek’s lips felt this good on his nipples he was screwed when he felt them around his cock. Derek knelt slowly, running his lips down the middle of Napoleon’s chest and happy trail. He didn’t hesitate, just took Napoleon’s cock in deep as soon as he got to it. He sucked and swallowed. He moved his head, letting the cock slip in and out of his lips smoothly. Napoleon threw his head back and gasped for air through his open mouth. His fingers twined in Derek’s hair, and he held on. He felt like if he let go he’d float away or lose himself in the pleasure. “Sir. Sir. Tell Derek to stop. It’s too good. I’m I’m going to to come. Sir,” Napoleon begged.

Ilya slid off the counter and went to them. He slid his fingers along Napoleon’s. “Derek, lick him,” Ilya ordered.

Napoleon started to shake from the pleasure.

“Very good Derek. Perfect. Stop now.” He pulled gently and Derek stood up licking his lips and looking gorgeously flushed. Ilya tipped Derek’s head back and kissed him. He ran a hand down Derek’s chest, tweaking a nipple as he found one, then the other. He broke the kiss and took Napoleon’s hand, leading it to Derek’s cock. “Stroke him baby. Make him shake for us.” Ilya ordered.

Napoleon didn’t wait. He wrapped his hand around Derek’s hard cock and stroked him firmly. He should have probably started slow and easy, but Derek was already hard and their Dom had said he wanted Derek shaking. He saw Ilya kiss Derek’s neck then move away until he was behind Napoleon. He leaned over to the bathtub faucet, turning the water off. Then he ran both hands over Napoleon. Over his shoulder and down his back, ending at Napoleon’s ass. He palmed both cheeks. Napoleon leaned back into Ilya’s body. His Dom nosed at his neck. Napoleon tipped his head and offered his neck to their Dom. Ilya licked his skin, then to Napoleon’s surprise Ilya bit him. Hard. Napoleon gasped and moaned. Ilya knew what he liked, what he wanted. Biting was such a kink for him. It hit all his pain kinks in the right way. He knew he could come just from being bitten. He was already hard and turned on. Primed to come and now Ilya set his teeth to his body. He was supposed to make Derek shake, now their Dom had the two of them shaking. Ilya pulled away. “In the tub. Both of you,” Ilya ordered.

Napoleon turned to the full tub, he held out is hand to Derek and together they helped each other into the hot water.

“Kneel,” Ilya ordered.

They knelt, then watched as Ilya peeled himself out of his own clothes. Derek leaned on Napoleon. Napoleon wrapped his arm around Derek and pulled him close.

Ilya walked to the tub and stood naked before them. He ran his hands over both their heads, letting his thumbs press gently at their lips. “Suck me,” he said.

Derek and Napoleon didn’t wait, they leaned forward and set to work. Licking and sucking at Ilya’s cock, sharing it between them. Napoleon sucked at the plump head. He ran a hand over Derek’s cheek, he moved his other hand to Ilya’s balls and cupped them. Derek noticed and started to lick and suck at them still in Napoleon’s hand. Napoleon moved his hand off Derek and wrapped it around Ilya’s cock, jacking it while he sucked on the head and Derek sucked on his balls. Ilya started to move his cock shallowly in and out of Napoleon’s mouth. The feel of it had Napoleon groaning in pleasure.

“Enough,” Ilya said huskily and stepped away from them and into the tub. He leaned over to the bath gel and held it up with a grin. Napoleon and Derek held their hands out and Ilya poured gel onto their palms and then his own. They proceeded to laugh as they washed each other, soapy hands running everywhere at once. At one point Derek somehow slipped under the water and Ilya pulled him back up as he spluttered. Napoleon quickly unstoppered the tub to make it drain, then he turned on the shower head, fixing the water temperature, so he could rinse them off.

Ilya stepped out first, then he helped Derek out, wrapping him in a towel before holding out his hands for Napoleon. Napoleon took them and stepped out, letting Ilya wrap him in a towel before he toweled himself dry quickly. Then he turned his attention to Napoleon, running the towel over his body carefully until Napoleon was dry and feeling very spoiled. They dried Derek together after that, kissing patches of skin as they dried it. Ilya went to his pants and fished something out of the pocket before going back to them. “Bed. Both of you,” Ilya told them with a pat on their asses.

Laughing Napoleon and Derek ran out of the en suite and into the bedroom, throwing themselves on the bed. Napoleon hadn’t noticed that Ilya had followed them silently. As soon as they hit the bed, his strong body covered Napoleon’s. He took hold of Napoleon’s wrists and pulled them over Napoleon’s head, keeping them there with one hand. He motioned Derek closer and then directed him to Napoleon’s chest. “Make him shiver Derek. Show him how special he is to us.” Ilya whispered and Napoleon felt his heart break a little and heal itself. They thought him special. “Napoleon, keep your hands where they are until I tell you.”  
Napoleon could barely keep his eyes open. Derek was a complete menace on his chest. His tongue and lips lavished attention on him. When he felt his legs prodded apart he spread them. When he felt the backs of his knees being tapped he lifted them. Then his breath caught when something warm and slick pressed to his entrance, then gently pressed inside him. He looked over Derek to see Ilya watching him closely. Watching his face. 

“So tight Napoleon. How long?” he asked.

“Can’t remember. Trust issues,” Napoleon panted.

“Tonight we change this, Da. Tonight I will prepare both of you. Then you will enter Derek and I you. We do this slowly. Carefully. Da.” Ilya’s breath was coming in short pants too.

Napoleon almost arched off the bed when he felt another finger breach him and then a third quickly followed, and he thought he’d go insane as those fingers stretched him and stroked merry hell over his prostate. He rocked himself on those fingers and moaned at the pleasure he was receiving from his lovers. Then the fingers left him, and he watched Ilya lube his other hand, oiling his fingers thoroughly. Napoleon felt Derek stop moving and knew Ilya was now stretching their Submissive. He nosed his way to Derek’s hair as his head was so close and dropped tiny kisses on Derek’s scalp. “Relax Derek. Just relax. It will get so much better soon,” he whispered. He couldn’t see what Ilya was doing but soon Derek was rocking back and moaning.

“You are both so beautiful,” Ilya told them as he got off the bed and wiped his hands on the towel he must have brought with him. Then he moved Derek off Napoleon and positioned him on the bed. He crooked his finger to Napoleon who grinned and rolled over to cover Derek. He felt Ilya maneuvered him into the position he wanted. Still grinning Napoleon leaned down to claim Derek’s lips, kissing him hungrily. He pushed his knee between Derek’s legs when Ilya tapped his hip and in seconds he’d settled between Derek’s thighs, enjoying the other man as he tried to rub against him. 

Napoleon pulled his head up and looked at their Dom. Waiting for instructions.

“Enter him Napoleon,” Ilya told him while he lubed his cock. 

Napoleon adjusted his position and moaned when a slick hand ran over his cock, slipping a condom on him. Ilya placed his cock at Derek’s lubed entrance and Napoleon pushed in slowly. He went carefully, trying to limit Derek’s discomfort. When he was fully flush with the man under him, Napoleon stilled and waited. He soon felt Ilya climb over him and part his ass cheeks. The blunt head pressed against his hole and Napoleon let out a breath just as Ilya started to press into him. Napoleon didn’t breathe until Ilya was in as far as possible. They stayed still for some time. But when Ilya moved so did Napoleon. At first Ilya set a slow pace, but as urgency built in all three of them, as their breaths increased and their moans got louder so did the pace increase, until the fucking was hard and fast. 

Derek fell over the edge first. He came with a shout and shivered through it while Napoleon kept moving inside him. Napoleon followed in seconds when Derek’s inner muscles grasped at him and tightened in an impossible, wonderful fashion. His orgasm ran over him and his breath got stuck in his throat, choking any sounds he would have made. Napoleon trembled and collapsed over Derek. He felt his hips be lifted then Ilya was pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm. When it hit him Ilya stiffened and thrust in as far as he could one more time. Napoleon could feel Ilya’s cock pulse inside him and couldn’t wait for the day they could forgo condoms because he really wanted to feel Ilya cum in him.

When Ilya collapsed on his back Napoleon turned his head, asking for a kiss. Ilya didn’t disappoint, he gave his kisses freely. First to Napoleon, then to Derek when the young man lifted his head for them. Ilya eventually rolled off and pulled off his condom, tossing it to the trashcan and getting in. Napoleon did the same then watched as Ilya used the towel to clean up a very messy Derek before he tucked the two of them into bed.

Ilya pulled on a robe, then kissed their foreheads. “Sleep. I will look in on children and check all is locked up,” he told them before leaving the room.

Napoleon looked at Derek who looked practically asleep. He curled around Derek and sighed, quickly falling asleep. When he felt the bed dip he looked over his shoulder as Ilya climbed into bed with them. “Good night Sir. I love you,” Napoleon said softly. 

“Good night Napoleon. I love you too. Thank you,” Ilya told him, kissing his shoulder.  
Ilya curled himself around Napoleon. 

Napoleon felt safe, secure and loved, he understood how Derek felt now. The safety and security Ilya offered was intoxicating. He wasn’t in love with them yet, but Napoleon knew Derek was half-way there already. They had time and they had skills. He snuggled down into his lovers arms and fell back to sleep, tomorrow was only hours away after all.

FINIS.


End file.
